Tavington and the Trio
by Colonel-Tavingtons-girls
Summary: ok so I think everything is all fixed. No chapters are missing that i know of so everyone please r r and tell me what you think of the changes and also let me know if you notice anything missing or whatever. Thanks for youe patience with the contruction
1. Chapter 1

TAG by obssesed1

Disclaimer: I do not own any original cast members of the Patriot. I do however own Julianna, Haley, Joseph, and any other character that was not in the Patriot.

Note: the story does get confusing,but bare with me you'll totally understand it as we progress.

TAG

Juliannas' POV

This time the three of us were ready. Joseph had our rope, Haley had our eggs, and I had our slingshots and extras. My name is Julianna and in my company are my two best friends Haley and Joseph.We've only been in the past for about a week or so-I kind of lost track-and we are having the time of our lives.Tavington, whom we are waiting for right now, has attempted to raid four villages now, and failed miserably. How did he fail? Because he was so busy chasing me , Haley and Joseph all over the place, that he and his dragoon completely forgot about the raid.

Today was Tavingtons' fifth attempt at a raid, and we wanted to make it special. That's where the eggs come in.

"Here he comes,"Haley said.

"Remember if he charges, lay down on the ground when he is about five feet away," Joseph said.

"Lay down?" I asked," Sheesh we might as well just walk out there now, hold out our arms and say' I am a turkey, kill me'"

Haley snorted.

"You don't get it," Joseph said," A horse won't trample a living object lying helplessly on the ground."

"Ooooh," I said.

One thing you should know about Joseph is that he has the tendancy of being a real smart ass. I remember on the third raid we went to, Joseph was surrounded by six members of the green dragoon, and he drove them insane by trying to waist their time.

"Now,now my fine gentlmen" He had said," Let us remember that we may best settle our differences in a sense of nonviolence."

Fearful that Joseph would keep them there for God knows how many hours, they swore him to secrecy that Colonel Tavingtons merciless men let a prisoner go.

" Eggs ready," Haley said.

I passed out our slingshots and Haley passed out the eggs. The three of us carefully strung them, and aimed right at the colonel. We then released.

"Going, going," I said.

SPLAT!

" Gone."

All three eggs hit the colonel; one after the other in a straight vertical line. We fell over laughing.

"DAMN THOSE THREE!"Tavingtons' voice echoed through the trees," FIND THEM! NOW!"

"Run!" I yelled still laughing a bit. We turned and ran into the woods. We only heard one set of hooves pounding behind us, and we knew it was Tavington.

"Three-two-one,"Said Joseph,"DROP!"

All three of us dropped to the ground and layed flat. Above us Tavingtons' horse gave a horrified whinney and reared onto his hind legs. Tavington fell off the horse and landed painfully on his back. I proceeded to unarm him.

" I'm going to get the rope ready," Joseph said. He disappeared into the trees.

"I call the horse," Haley and I said at the same time. As it was a tie we both took the horse.

I reached down and pulled Tavintons pistol out of his coat and handed it to Haley. I reached down again and had my hand on his saber when he jerked awake and grabbed my wrist.

"Crap," I muttered. He yanked me off the horse and I landed on him. Tavington had the wind knocked out of him.

"I thank you kind sir for breaking my fall," I said," May I borrow your sword? You're such a gentleman."

I took the sword and remounted the horse. Haley was holding her stomache which was most likely cramped from laughing so hard.She clicked her tongue and the horse rode off into the woods.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Haleys pov

If Joseph hadn't of made some kind of noise, Julianna and I would have completely missed him.We heard pounding footsteps behind us and scrambled into the tree. Colonel Tavington came bounding through the trees, and ran right under us. He stopped and looked around. The only place he didn't look was up. He ran off in the opposite direction we had just come from.

"Well he seems to be breathing okay now," Julianna said,"See I told you I didn't kill him. I merely knocked the air out of his lungs."

We all laughed. At this point I noticed something missing.

"Joseph what did you do with the rope?''I asked. Three soldiers came running under us, flipped over and landed on their backs.

" Does that answer your question?" Joseph asked with a smirk. I was about to answer him when a hand tightened around my ankle and gave a yank. I fell out of the tree and landed on my back.

"If you were the one with the brown hair, I would say we were even," spit flew in my ear as Tavington spoke, causing my head to twitch. He looked up in the tree to find Joseph and Julianna gone.

" I want those other two found before we leave this forest!" he shouted to the scattering men. He pulled me roughly to my feet,and right afterwards lifted me onto his horse. He then mounted behind me, wrapped an arm around my waist, and urged his steed onward.

* * *

About an hour into the trip I got extremely bored and decided that I would amuse myself by annoying the Colonel.

"Oh," I wined," Can we stop for a minute?"

"If you are going to vomit I suggest that you do it on that pretty gown of yours," Tavington said.

"I meant something else," I said in a strained voice.

"You can hold it. We are almost at the estate."

"Oh geez...too late now."

Tavington jumped out of his 'seat', and I elbowed him in the stomache. Caught by surprise he fell and his spurred boot dug into his horses side. Frightened, the horse took off running, dragging the colonel behind him.

"Stop him," the colonel called to me. We ran over a bump and his pistol flew out of nowhere. My amusement was increased.

"What? What did you say?" I called.

"Stop him," the colonel screeched.

"Hey,maybe if I shoot the pistol into the air, he'll stop," I suggested.

"NO," the colonel said with a note of panicked urgency," Don't shoot."

"Do it?" I shouted," Ok shoot."

I fired the pistol and the horse-believe it or not-stopped. I was trying to get off Tavingtons horse when another arm wrapped around my waist, and pulled me onto yet another horse. It was the general, O'hara.

"Really Colonel," he mocked," with how brutal you are on the battle field, I expected this girl to be intimidated by you."

"Sir she-" he stopped in mid-complaint.

I had heard it too. Two soldiers backed out of a bush, ran back in, then backed out again. This time they brought Julianna and Joseph with them.

"Well, now we're getting somewhere," O'hara said," Let's get back to the estate. Lord Cornwallis wants to see these three. Colonel do you think you can handle this one."

"Yes," Tavington said through clenched teeth. He grabbed Julianna roughly by the arm.

"Ow! Easy there butch," she said. Without a word he lifted her onto the horse, got on behind her, and followed the General. Joseph disappeared in a group of soldiers as they mounted up. Tavington grunted somewhere behind me which meant that Julianna either hit him in the stomache or the face. I didn't know what was going to happen to us, but I was having too much fun at the moment to really care.


	3. Chapter 3

Josephs' POV

I was formulating a plan in my head of how we were going to escape the Red coats' prison. The bars were made of wood so all I had to do was figure out how we could break through them.

"I will figure out a way to get us out," I said quietly so that only Haley and Julianna could hear,"The prison bars have a weak spot somewhere."

Haley and Julianna nodded at me. They were not upset about being captured. They have always wanted to give the Red coats hell, and here was their chance. My hopes of escape were crushed when the General O'hara took hold of Haley, and another guard took hold of me, and headed inside the manor house with the three of us. We walked up two flights of stairs and down a corridor where at the very end stood a huge shiny mahogony door. The General unlocked it and we were pushed inside. The room was humungous and empty exept for one table on the far left. There was one single large window in front of the table that looked out over the grounds and the gates which we had come through. The door slammed shut behind us and we heard the Generals voice outside the door.

"This door is to remain locked unless the colonel or Lord General wish to enter," O'Hara said,"No one else is to come near this room."

"Yes sir," the soldier that had me said.

There was silence.

I looked out the window. It wasn't that high up. Maybe if I could just get it open, we could climb out and escape. I personnaly didn't feel like hanging around for them to do whatever it is they do to children who bug soldiers.

"Help me," I said. I placed my palms flat on the lower corner of the window and pushed. It opened a litttle but it looked as if it was going to take the strength of three to open it. Haley and Julianna were now on either side of me, poised and ready to push.

"One-two-three-PUSH!" I said. The three of us pushed as hard as we could. The window opened and the space was big enough for us to climb out. We had to be very careful so as not to be seen. There didn't seem to be any guards looking this way.

"Ladies first," I said.

"Why thank you," Julianna said. She climbed out first and then Haley and then me. Perhaps then we could find a way off the property. We slipped our feet into the cracks of the wall that was the outline of bricks. It was a slow progress because all three of us were afraid to fall. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we touched the ground one-by-one.

"Piece of cake," Haley commented.

"Isn't it?" a voice asked behind us.

"Son of a-" Julianna muttered as we turned around. The Colonel stood before us, flanked by six or seven other soldiers.

I shoved Julianna to the side, indicating that she should run, but Tavington jumped at her and grabbed her arms. She was facing him but struggled to pull backwards as Haley and I attempted to make a break for it. Tavington ordered the other soldiers after Haley and I. I wasn't watching where I was going and slammed into a tree. "Keep going!" I yelled to Haley. She kept running, and for a moment looked as if she was going to make it, but a soldier jumped out in front of her and grabbed her. _Where the hell did he come from,_I thought. He turned her around and held her hands behind her back then began shoving her back towards the manor house.

"Get up," O'Haras' voice said above me. He pulled me to my feet.

"You know there was really no point in telling me to get up if you were just going to pull me up anyway," I said.

He ignored me and tied my hands, muttering about children the whole time. I struggled as hard as I could. I'm not one to give up without a fight, but unfortunately the General is much stronger then I, and therefore I had absolutely no chance of getting away.

Tavington had Julianna on her knees on the ground. She was putting up quite a fight, but he was holding her too tight, and struggling with him was like a mouse fighting a lion...not possible. Another soldier had to come and pin Haley to the ground because she had kicked her first captor in the privates.

O'Hara let go of me but stood behind me at a close enough distance so that he could grab me if I tried to run. I sat on the ground next to Haley. It was best at this point to just give up. Even I know that we've lost this race. Haley must have caught on, for she stopped struggling to get up. Julianna noticed silence and knew she had to stop too. Tavington loosened his grip on her. staring in curiosity at what just happened.

"There you go," he said, "Let them struggle themselves to exhaustion. Captian Wilkins have something done about that window. Find someone to block it off somehow."

"Yes sir,"Wilkins said. He and two other men headed around the house to find someone to block off the window.

"Captain Bordon,"Tavington said. The soldier that had been lying on the ground got up slowly and went over to the Colonel,"Sir."

I was trying with all my might not to laugh at the slight pitch of his voice from being kicked in the groin.

Tavington whispered something in his ear, and he nodded and limped inside.

We heard nothing more from any of them. Julianna-I'm assuming-had only ment to shift her position alittle, but Tavington took it as her trying to make another run, and tightened his grip on her.

"You three had better stop trying to run. You'd be hanging from your little necks right now if I hadn't suggested to the General a task for you."

"What kind of task," I asked.

"You all have very good skills with weapons and out door survival," Tavington replied,''I have reason to believe that you three know this area quite well."

"So," Haley asked when he didn't continue.

"If you wish to live, you will tell us what we want to know. The Lord General Cornwallis is offering you the luxuries of a normal british childs life in return for any information you give. If you lie or refuse you can be sure that your scrawny necks will break."

We stared at him. Do normal british children live their lives under a threat of death? Are they forced to stay in one place their whole lives? Haley was thinking the exact same thing, but she was the one brave enough to voice this thought.

"British children go to school, and play outside, and stay out of the way of their elders," Tavington replied.

"Oh," Julianna said," I get it. You just want to keep us out of the way, so you are hiring a caretaker. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"If you agree to this, you will be given private lessons everyday, and treated as guests and not prisoners which I might remind you that you are prisoners. You wil have your own personal tutor."

"So who's the lucky duck we get to torture?" Haley asked.

Tavington inclined his head a bit," We will find someone who's time has not been consumed by other duties."

Haley and Julianna looked at each other evilly.

"Don't even think about getting ideas. You'll be separated the whole time."

"Go burn in hell," Haley said.

Julianna's mouth dropped," Uh..."

Tavington stepped closer to Haley, and bent so that he was in her face.

"I am hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Tavingtons POV

I don't know how the children got out that window at a drop that high, but I had the windows and the door replaced with bars. We were instructed by Lord Cornwallis to leave them alone for the rest of the day. He would personally deal with them when he was not tied with more pressing matters.

They had their first lesson today, and I was to check in now and then, as we had nothing going on today that would call for me and half a hundred other men to go storming off the property. The children behaved during the day, but they made noise during the night.Damn the walls for being so thin.I went in the room once or twice to try and shut them up, but I could not get them to stay quiet.

My first visit was this morning. I arrived in the room before them to make sure they actually got there. They were escorted into the room, the boy then the two girls. They sat down in the three desks that were set out in different sections of the room so they were separate from each other.

"Good morning," I said when Julianna was seated.

She looked away," Good morning."

I leaned down to her and in a low voice said," You are going to help your friends out today to behave aren't you?"

"No," she answered.

I said nothing to her. It was then I noticed her clothing. She was wearing a light green dress, which was better then those rags she was wearing before.

"I'm sure you will," I said.

I turned around and walked over to the desk which had been provided for the tutor, who was already at this point ten minutes late.

" Good morning my pupils," the tutor had finally arrived. There was no answer, just silence.

"You are ten minutes late for this lesson," I said as I stood up.

"I apologize sir," the man said,"I'm afraid my attire has led some people to believe that I was a rebel intruder here to spy."

His clothes did seem a bit...ragged for a tutor, but he spoke with an accent which should have cleared up any misunderstandings.

"I will speak with the Lord General about the issue. Perhaps tomorrow will go a bit smother."

"It should seeing as how I was given a room," the man replied," Apparently I am to stay here until these students have completed full lessons."

"That was the intended plan," I said. I then slammed my hand on Julianna's desk, as she and the other two were making faces and rude gestures behind the tutors back.

"What is your name" I asked the boy.

"Joseph," he answered.

I turned to the blonde one,"And yours?"

"Haley," she answered.

"I would suggest that the three of you refrain from any pranking, as I do have permission to hand out punishments" I said.

I brought my attention back to the tutor," Now, these are your pupils. They are to remain spearated at all times. They are not to leave without an escort. Their lessons start at nine every morning, and are through at noon. If they give you any promlems report to me and I shall deal with them."

He nodded," My name is Christopher Noxon, by the way."

He held out his hand and i stared at it.

"Congratulations," I said," I will be sitting in on this lesson. Just to see if you can handle them."

I went and sat in a chair by the door. Mr. Noxon-what was his mother drinking when she picked his name-turned back to the children,who were chatting amongst themselves, and smiled.

"That will be all,"he said," If you will kindly pay attention."

They stared at him as if they hadn't noticed him there before.

"Now, I don't believe i caught any of your names before, so if you could be so kind as to repeat them for me. We'll start with you."

He pointed at the one called Haley.

"I'm Haley," she said and smiled. He nodded and proceeded to Jospeh and Julianna. Once they were all introduced he began their lesson.

It irritated me how he had such control and respect from them. They did as they were told, completed assignments, asked and answered questions. At some point he even let them move their desks next to each other. I stepped in at that point.

"You will move your desks back where they were when you came in.You are not permitted to socialize with each other during your lessons."

"But colonel Tavington sir,"Joseph said," We consentrate better if we are near each other."

"Yeah," Haley said," besides that corner of the room is really stuffy."

Julianna smirked," We'll behave. I mean what could we possibly do in a tiny little room with nothing to ruin?"

I did not have time to argue with them. I turned around and let Mr. Noxon resume the lesson. It's his class anyway. If they cause trouble he's the one who must deal with it, and not me. As he went through some arithmatic problems, Haley, Julianna and Joseph began passing notes back and fourth to each other. When he noticed this he stepped around his desk and approached them.

"I hope those are mathmatical notes you are passing around," he said.

"Would you believe me if I told you 'yes'?" Julianna asked.

He smiled at her," Seeing as I have worked with students your age before I would have to say no."

Joseph and laughed.

"Now, you"-he pointed at Haley-"will dispose of these, and then we will continue our lesson.You can last for thirty more minutes."

He turned back around," Now can one of you tell me what civil disobedience is?"

Joseph raised his hand," The refusal to abide by the law."

"Something like that," Mr.Noxon replied. He turned back to the board," I want you to take notes on everything I write down."

The three of them shuffled around in their desks to find parrchment. For the last thirty minutes they did nothing but take notes as Mr. Noxon explained them.At that point Genral O'hara walked in.He came and whispered in my ear,

" The ghost is coming here," he said," He intends to rescue the children."

I looked back at the trio. They were chatting amongst themselves as their tutor came to join in on the news conversation.

"Get their escorts and take them back to their room." I said," Let no one but me or the Lord General enter."

"Yes sir." The escorts came in and each took a child by the arm.  
" We will continue this lesson tomorrow," Mr. Noxon said to the children," Good work today."

Right as they were escorted out, the Lord General Cornwallis squeezed past them and stood before me.

"How did he do?" he asked.

"Rather well," I replied,"I don't know how he did it, but they behaved the whole time."

Cornwallis smiled,"That is why I sent for him. He has a gift with the young. I thought they would like him. I still need to have a chat with the three of them. I shall do so after this ghost character is gone."

"What should I do while he is here?" I asked him.

"O'Hara and I will deal with him, Colonel," Cornwallis said," I want you to patrol this hallway. Should we come by make sure the children don't make any noise."

"Yes. sir," I said.

He eyed me for a moment then walked away.

"I would rather just shoot the three of them in the head," I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Juliannas' POV

The three of us sat in a circle staring at the ceiling. Benjamin Martin was coming for us.None of us could believe it.

"Do you really think he can get us out of here?" Haley asked.

"No," Joseph sighed sadly.

Haley and I looked at him," Why not?"

Joseph sat up,"Think about it. We are seemingly useful to the British because of our... wants us here, and then along comes a trouble making continental to break us out. It's not gonna happen."

"There's the kind of logic I hate to hear," I said.

Haley got up, stretched and went over to the window.

"Hey check it out," she said."He's here."

Joseph and I joined her at the window. Benjamin Martin had arrived and he and Tavington stood opposite each other over three dirt mounds about the height of Joseph, Haley and myself.

"Oh no you don't,"Joseph said. He then began banging on the window. Colonel Tavington looked at the window and glared. Benjamin Martin pointed at us, and then Tavington shook his head 'no', and I knew then that he was most likely telling him that we were just noisy servants.

"Oh that bone head," Haley said.

At that point the door burst open and three soldiers came in and grabbed each of us.

"Stop it!"one of them shouted," I mean it!"

There was a snap and I leaned forward to peer around my captor. Haley was laying on the ground with her right hand on her cheek. The guard had struck her across the face. That set me off. I took after Haley and kicked my captor in the privates. He fell on the floor and shriveled himself into a ball.

"Haley are you okay?" Joseph asked. He had just knocked his captor out with a good head bang in the shoulder.

"I'm fine," Haley said. She got up. There was just one soldier left, and all three of us took him at once. We crashed into him and he fell over. The wind had been knocked out of him.

"That was cool," I said. We all started laughing.

"You guys look," Joseph said. The door was still wide open.Joseph and I started to walk out.

"Wait," Haley said," Before we just march out the door, we should make Tavington think that we gave up and just watch him out the window for a few seconds."

I looked at Joseph," Aren't you the one who's supposed to say that?"

Joseph shrugged," It's a good idea."

We looked out the window with helpless looks on our faces. Tavington kept his eyes on us for a moment.When he was convinced that we had given up, he looked away.

"Ok, now we leave right?" I asked.

"Yup," Jospeh said," We can sneak out the back; come on."

We stole out of the room. The only soldiers that had been in that corridor were the ones we had just kicked the crap out of. We were able to get outside the manor house without being caught.

"They were trouble makers and needed to be stopped before they did something harmful," we heard Tavington saying. Joseph made a face at thin air, and we headed off towards the stream, where we had not been able to make it before. Finally after a week we were free again.

We were still in screaming ear shot of the property, and after we were five minutes away from Tavington, we heard a familiar angry scream echo around us.

"Oh," I said," The little baby must have lost his toy again. We all laughed and continued walking until we felt that we were at a safe distance to rest.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Colonel Tavington's POV

We waited out the night by the outskirts of the forest. Those little brats had a hiding place in there, and a good one at that. What I really don't understand is how three _children_ knocked out three soldiers. I think their parents taught them more then ordinary school subjects. I vowed to myself that on this day I would have at least one of them back in my grasp. No one humiliates me and gets away with it.

"Colonel Tavington," came General O'Hara's voice," We would like to leave today if you don't mind."

It is a pity that O'Hara is one of my superiors. I would have shot him in the penis so he would literally not have the balls to talk to me like that. I got up slowly and mounted my horse.

"Alright," I said," Let's move out."

The Dragoon followed me into the forest. I knew from the moment I sat on my horse that today was going to be a long day.

About an hour into the trip I heard a noise to the left of me, and I knew that it wasn't nature making that noise. I motioned for the Dragoon to stop. O'Hara did not question me, which meant that he had heard it too. The noise was moving further up the path. I motioned for the Dragoon to follow it slowly.

"We have them now," I said," Or at least one of them. I hope."

The Dragoon followed the sound for at least five minutes. Then, just when I was getting ready to pull them back, the noise stopped. There was a loud thud, like someone's body hitting the ground. The men looked back at me for instruction. I motioned for them to go in and see what it was. Three of them disappeared in the vegatation. There was the sound of someone choking, and then silence.

"What has happened?" O'Hara called. The three soldiers came running back out.

"Sir," one of them said," The children attacked us!"

I raised an eyebrow. Now they were getting violent.

"All those on horseback follow me," I called. Soon the forest was filled with the sound of thundering hooves. I saw a speck of white disappear into the bushes up ahead. I motioned for the Dragoon to slow down their horses.

"What do you see," O'Hara asked.

"There sir," I whispered and pointed to the bush. O'Hara nodded. I dismounted my steed slowly and approached the bush. It twitched, which meant something or someone was definitely occupying it, and getting ready to run for it. I cocked my pistol and the bush stopped moving.

"Gotcha," I yelled, and to my delight I extracted none other than Julianna from the bush.

"Damn it," she muttered. I was half hoping to catch Joseph, but she would do for the time being. I figured that if I caught Joseph, the girls would become clueless as to what to do. I know for a fact that Joseph is the brain of their little clan.

"Well,well,well," I said," We meet again, Julianna."

"Hello Colonel Tavington," Julianna said in a bored manner," Lovely day isn't it?"

"Indeed," I said.Her tone was too calm for someone who was just captured," I plan to recapture all of you today, and after that, you shall all go before the Lord General Cornwallis. He will be the one to deal with you."

"Oh no," she said in a louder voice then necessary," Whatever will I do? Wont someone please help me?"

At that moment mud,and rocks,came pelting at us from both sides of the road.

"Tavington," O'Hara said behind me," Give the girl to me. You find the other two and meet back here."

I was hoping he would send me in with the rest to find the other two. I rushed Julianna over to him and lifted her onto his horse. He immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and moved his horse out of range. I led the others off the path. The other half of the Dragoon joined us in our chase. I saw a cascade of blonde hair disappear behind a tree, and ordered some of the men to go to the right and find Haley. The rest went with me to the left to look for Joseph. I was about to give out more orders when a clump of mud hit me square in the face, and then another got me in the stomache. I wiped the mud furiously from my face. I saw Joseph running towards the river with about six of my men on his tail.

"Colonel Tavington," said a soldier behind me," The girl has disappeared. We can't find her anywhere."

"Damn," I said. I turned and looked to see what was happening with Joseph, and saw him make a daring leap over the river, turn around once he was on the other side, give a calculating look to the opposite bank, and then he did something to make all six men that were on his tail fall into the river. Laughing, he turned and disappeared into the woods. We went back to O'Hara empty handed. At least we had Julianna.

"Let's get her back to the estate and then figure out what to do about the other two," O'Hara said. I saw his grip on Julianna's waist tighten. He turned his horse around and we followed him out of the woods. Julianna leaned around O'Hara and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Little brat," I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Josephs' POV

Tavingtons men strongly remind me of a fish on a fishingpole. All I did when I was standing by the river was move a few feet to the left, and they copied me. That's what caused them to fall in. It was like I had a line connected to all six of them, and all I had to do was tug it and they all slipped in the mud and fell. Haley met up with me as soon as the Dragoon disappeared.

"She got caught," Haley said.

"Oh man that sucks,"I said.

"What do we do?" Haley asked me.

"I don't know," I said,"Give me some time to think about it."

Haley started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You should of seen what Julianna did to Tavington," Haley said," She had mud hidden under her dress. Got him right in the face. O'Hara had to tie her hands up."

I started laughing," I wish I could have seen that."

"Yeah," Haley sighed," So what is your big plan?"

"Geez Haley give me some time to actually think about it," I said.

"You actually need time to think about it?" Haley asked.

I ignored her as we headed off slowly towards the British encampment. It was most likely going to be a short while before we would able to help Julianna get out of there, and if Haley is so anxious to get her back, then patience is definitely a virtue. I was sure to point that out to Haley.

"Fine but whatever you come up with it better be good" Haley said with a hint of a pout.

I shook my head," Trust me it will be good. Unless we get captured first. Then we are kinda screwed."

"Well that's real promising let me tell ya," Haley said.

"Trust me," I told her," I'm sure we can do it."

We came in sight of the encampment. I didn't want to get too close. One wrong move could throw off everything before I even had a plan.

There were guards all over the place; more than there was the first time we were there.

"Ok," I said," Now all we have to do is wait. If we are going to sleep at all we should set up somewhere a bit deep so that we're not spotted."

"Gotcha," Haley said. She disappeared for a moment to set up a little space for herself.

I would do that later,but for right now I wanted to watch. For what I don't know but I watched.


	8. Chapter 9

Julianna's POV

Ok, so now I'm back with Tavington. This kind of sucks cause I had not planned on getting caught again. Another thing is that I'm not sure if I should try to escape myself or if I should wait to see if Joseph might have something planned. So at this point O'Hara was directing me into Cornwallis's quarters with Tavington following closely behind.

"Tavington you will wait with her while I go and get the Lord General Cornwallis,"O'Hara said.

Without another word or a glance at me O'Hara walked out, shutting the door behind him. Tavington turned to me once the footsteps had died away.

"I don't know what on earth is possessing you and your friends to act the way you do, but I am going to warn you right now that it better stop."

"I didn't do anything," I said.

"Don't even start with me," Tavington said," You know perfectly well what you did.The Lord General was kind enough to offer you luxuries rather than death, and you three are throwing it in his face."

"Ok, one,No I don't know what I did, and two) why do you care. You know you want to see us hang anyway," I replied.

"Yes you do know what you did and you are still doing it. And yes nothing would give me more pleasure than to see you drop like a sick horse, but unfortunately I don't see that happening," Tavington said.

"Ok," I said," What did I do?"

I could see that vein in his temple going again," You three are impossible."

"Well aren't you glad you didn't have children," I asked.

"Don't change the subject," Tavington said.

"Oh so you do have children?" I said. I love messing with this guy. Because Haley, Joseph and I are so 'useful' to the Red coats, Tavington has to take all the crap we give him, just so that maybe by chance we would help them.

Tavington got in my face," I do not have children."

"You do not have good breath either," I said. He turned away with a frustrated moan. There was a pitcher of brandy or some kind of alcohol by the window. Tavington went over to it,and poured a glass to the rim with it. He drank it in two gulps.

"You will learn to get along with me," he said as he filled the glass again.

"Will not," I said.

"Yes," He said.

"No," I said.

"Yes."

"No."

After about three more times of 'yes' and 'no' Tavington took another gulp from his glass and turned away. I figured O'Hara would have been back by now, but he must have gotten lost on the way.

"You shouldn't drink," I said to Tavington," It'll make your liver look like cow-pie."

"I will do what I want," Tavington said," Your lectures are not but words to me. Words froma stupid child."

I stood up and walked over to him," You think so?"

"Sit down," Tavington said.

"Fine," I said. As I turned around, I flung my hand out and hit the glass right out of Tavington's hand. It flew in the air, and smashed on the floor.

"Why did you do that," Tavington said. The tone in his voice told me the alcohol was kicking in.

"I think you had enough for one night," I said.

At that moment, O'Hara and the Lord General Cornwallis walked into the room. They stopped when they saw the broken glass on the floor.

"He did it,"I said quickly,and sat down. Tavington looked at me.

"Sir that is not true," Tavington said," She smacked the glass out of my hand."

No one said anything.

"Colonel Tavington come with me," Cornwallis said," You stay here."

"Like there's anywhere else I can go," I said.

The three men exited the room, and one of them locked the door once they were all out. I went over to the window. I wasn't looking for anything specific, I just was bored. I jumped and covered my mouth to stop a scream as a hand hit the window, and Joseph peaked over the ledge. I sighed with relief and unlocked the window.A few seconds later, he and Haley were standing before me,Haley giggling some. Once they were in I shut and locked the window.

"Hi guys," I said alittle guiltily.

"Ok," Joseph said," So I don't really know how we are going to get you out of here, but don't worry I'm totally thinking about it."

"You had to actually think about something?" I asked. Haley had to cover her mouth as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"You two are so alike. Just give me time." Joseph said with a smirk.

Footsteps sounded outside the door. Joseph reached down, picked up a piece of glass, put in on Cornwallis's chair, and ran at the window.

"We'll find a way to contact you when we've figured things out," he said. He unlocked the window.

"Haley come on."

"Bye," Haley managed to choke out.

The two jumped out the window just as Cornwallis, Tavington and O'Hara came in.

"Get away from there," Cornwallis said as he jumped at the window," You're not going anywhere young lady."

"Ok, ok," I said," Calm down."

Cornwallis sighed and went to his desk. As soon as he sat down, he jumped back up.

"Damn it," He said as he pulled a piece of glass out of his pants. I snorted.

"Take her to her quarters," Cornwallis said through clenched teeth," Now."

Tavington grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room.


	9. Chapter 10

Josephs' POV

Haley and I layed on our backs in our hide-out. We were bored out of our freakin minds. Even thinking about how to rescue Julianna felt at the moment like a waste of brain power. I sighed loudly.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" Haley suddenly asked.

"Yeah," I said with a distant air.

Of course I remember it. It was like what...a week or so ago. Yeah it was pretty funny, except I've never seen Haley so pink in the face from yelling. It pretty much went like this...

_My mom had always said not to play around in museums, but when Haley and Julianna are with you, it's hard to resist a little temptation. There was this new exhibit down at the science museum, and I wanted to go see it. So I called Haley and Julianna and asked if they wanted to go with me. Julianna said she hated science, so Haley said she better go or she would cut off her left big toe. So Julianna came with us. _

_The first-and last-thing we saw was a time machine invented in secret some odd years ago that worked but took you ten years past your desired time period.I know-rediculous right? But Julianna found this very interesting indeed. _

_"Let's go back to the stone age," she joked. _

_"Julianna, we're already there," Haley said. _

_"Stone age Haley, not stoner."_

_I laughed. That was so true. Haley sighed and came as close to the machine as the velvet rope would allow. Julianna, on the other hand, jumped right over it and walked inside the machine. _

_"Julianna get your ass out of there," I snapped. _

_"Dude, calm down," she replied carelessly," I have no idea how to work this thing. What could possibly go wrong?"_

_"Oh don't say that," Haley moaned as she covered her ears," Everytime someone says that something goes wrong." _

_Julianna, who wasn't listening, picked a bunch of her favorite colored buttons, and began pressing them. It was kind of funny until the floor began vibrating, and the machine turned on. _

_"Julianna," Haley and I hollered. Right as we jumped in,the damn thing disappeared. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated herself until we felt everything go still. We stepped out in the middle of a fucking fire-fight. We threw ourselves on the ground, and prayed that nothing hit us. We were stuck in the time of the revolution. Julianna of course was tickled shitless because she's obsessed with the revolution. Haley had just spent a whole fifteen minutes shouting at Julianna, when I tapped the machine with my foot and it disappeared. I got it two times worse from her. Haley was fuming at us for two days straight. She had to at least talk to me though because I had our money and she needed to fit in with the time period. In other words we needed their clothing, cause ours were just plain out of place. So we went to find some sign that people still exsisted here so we could get changed. Unfortunately, we met an unexpected road block known as Colonel Tavington outside the first village we came to,and at this point I knew we were in trouble. _

_"Trying to be one of the boys?" he asked Haley and Julianna with raised eye-brows. _

_"You wish," Haley muttered. I covered her mouth. _

_"She had just a little too much sugar cane this morning," then in a low voice I said," Are you crazy? That's Colonel Tavington! He can shoot you in case you missed that part in U.S. History." _

_"Excuse me if I don't get down and lick his boots." _

_"If I were one in your position I'd show some respect," the Colonel cut in," I saw you three before, coming out of that...contraption. You have aroused quite the suspicion." _

_"I think you were drunk sir," I was trying my luck, and his patience," I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Ow!"_

_Julianna kicked me in the back of the leg,"Please try to remember who you are talking to."_

_I sighed," Ok. We are from...out of town. We were just going to get some clothes so we didn't seem out of place.That thing had aroused our suspicion as well. We don't know what it was so we were going to ask someone once we got into more appropriate attire.So can we go now?" _

_No one said anything. Then Tavington broke our silence,"I see.You're a bunch of foreigners." _

_"Yes," I answered quickly," That's exactly it. We're foreigners trying to fit in. So if you'll just excuse us." _

_He blocked our way. _

_"Dude come on," Julianna said," I have to go change." _

_"Why don't you allow us to make you more comfortable." Tavington nodded at some soldiers, and they tried to grab us. At that point Haley freaked and screamed," TECHNIQUE!" _

_She and Julianna began kicking and punching. They rammed the heels of their hands into stomaches and faces, and never stopped moving around. Did I ever mention that they took self-defense together? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Colonel Tavington draw his pistol and take aim. As fast as I could I scooped up a handful of rocks, and hurled them as hard as I could at the Colonel. Caught off guard he fired his pistol in the air instead of at Julianna. _

_"Ha," I exclaimed. He looked at me. Then he abandoned the pistol and drew his saber instead. He kicked his horse into a run and raised the saber over his head. I turned tail and ran. _

_"Shit, oh shit, oh shit," I said repeatedly as I ran. I looked behind me and saw the Colonel bring the sword down on me. I ducked and threw myself in to a bush. I landed on something solid and squishy. _

_"Get off me," Julianna said somewhere near my upper back. _

_"Sorry,"I said as I rolled off of her. _

_"You trying to kill me or something," she ranted," geez what the hell does your mom feed you?"_

_"Are you calling me fat," I asked. _

_"No, I'm calling you heavy." _

_"I'll have you know that I am at the weight I am supposed to be at sixteen." _

_"I'm sixteen too and you don't see me flattening you or Haley with my body mass," she took a breath and let it out slowly. I was about to say something back, but at that point Haley came flying over the bush, and landed on me. _

_"Karma," Julianna said in a sing-song tone. I flipped her off. _

_"No thanks, I'm a virgin." _

_"Sorry," Haley practically whispered. _

_"Did someone throw you or something," I asked. _

_"No, the colonel tried to make a twin out of me. "_

_"We don't have time to look for them," the colonels voice echoed through the trees," We'll see them again." _

_Haley dropped onto her back panting slightly. _

_"Who would do something like that to little kids?" _

_Julianna propped herself up on her elbows," Colonel Tavington." _

_We were silent. _

_"So," Julianna said after a minute," Can we pick on him?"_

_"What," I said._

_"Can we pick on him," Julianna repeated again," If you think what he did to us was bad, what do you think he'll do to kids younger than us?So can we pick on him?"_

_I said nothing. _

_"Well I'm in," Haley piped up. _

_I stared at my two companions. I sighed," I suppose if you guys are with me, there won't be too much of a problem. I'm in." _

_We laughed. We were all aware that we were pretty much stranded for eternity, but I don't think any of us cared anymore. The fact that we would continue to bother the Colonel lifted our spirits and dragged our past lives out of our minds. _

_From that point on, we were the Trio, and Tavington's problem. _


	10. Chapter 11

_Haley_

_I don't know how long we were sitting in our tree, but damn was Joseph and I bored. I sat up near the entrance and began picking up little pebbles and flicking them aimlessly out of the tree._

_"That looks like fun," Joseph said behind me. He slid over next to me and began flicking rocks with me. After about a minute, we heard leaves crunching a short distance away. Joseph flicked a rock into the bushes and we heard a small grunt.I caught a glimpse of a black plum poke out of the bush before I was grabbed around the middle and flung backwards and out of sight by Joseph. He ducked down next to me. _

_"They're still here," we heard Tavington whisper._

_"Wow, he doesn't give up does he?" I asked in a low voice.Joseph shushed me._

_"Search everything,"Tavington ordered," Even the most rediculous places, and hurry. I don't want them to know of our presence so they can run off again. We've lost them too many times."_

_"Hey Joseph," I whispered,"I bet you can't hit them with as many pebbles as I can."_

_"Oh yeah," he challenged," I'll take that offer. What does the loser get, or have to do."_

_I thought for a moment. Then it hit me. I reached under Julianna's blanket and extracted three cap guns, which we had planned to use on the security guards at the museum. I put one back though, cause I felt that Julianna wouldn't need it._

_"Throw the pebbles and don't get caught,"I said," If you do, you have shoot this off in Tavingtons' ear."_

_"You're gonna lose," Joseph informed me._

_We smirked evilly at each other, and positioned ourselves at the mouth of our hide-out._

_"Fire at will," I said. You'd think at this point that we would both start throwing rocks like a sex offender was attacking us, but instead we sat there, flicking rock after rock, and hitting a soldier now and then. Ten minutes later we were tied ten and ten. Then the big guy came in and he was our tie breaker._

_"We'll go in turns," Joseph said," Who ever hits him first wins."_

_I let him go first. The pebble flew at Colonel Tavington, and for a moment I thought it was going to hit him. To my relief, and amusement, it landed in front of him, and he sat there staring at it as if it would do a trick if he stared at it long enough._

_"My turn," I said with a smirk. I didn't even aim at him, I just flicked the pebble lightly, and it clacked loudly on the Colonel's head. I threw myself backwards laughing. Joseph was looking at me with a disappointed look on his face._

_"Hey I may not have to do it," he said," I haven't been captured yet."_

_Right as he said that, he slid out of the tree._

_"Now you have been," I heard Tavington say._


	11. Chapter 12

**Tavington **

What in God's name just happened? Did I just catch Joseph off guard? Something once again didn't seem right.

"What are you planning this time," I asked.

"Catching my breath, what are you planning?" he answered. I had knocked the wind out him when I pulled him from the tree.Speaking of trees I looked back to see if Haley was still there,but she wasn't.I realized now that I took a closer look that I had discovered the Trio's hide-out.My men began to gather around me.I let go of Joseph. He couldn't get away now.

"Burn the tree," I said," If they get away again they'll have no shit hole to run to."

They waisted no time in setting the tree ablaze.Joseph watched with expressionless eyes.

"Get him back to Middleton place," I ordered two of my men,"Put him with the girl. Make sure someone is guarding them. If they make noise, let them do so. I don't need more soldiers getting knocked out by a bunch of children.Now go."

They pulled Joseph to his feet and hauled him away. I looked around me. If I was Haley, and my shelter and friends were taken from me, where would I go? I would assume some nearby village, but I'm talking about the famous Trio. Going to a village for shelter is too obvious for them. I was too tired to try and think about it. I always thought children were so easy and predictable, but these three are so impossible, and so misleading in their actions, that even I am confused by them. I wasn't going to stand there all night wondering where my final trouble maker was hiding. I planned on coming back in the morning where I had a better view in the light.I also had a guest to interrogate.

"Let's get the hell out of here," I said aloud.

* * *

It took us an hour to get back to Middleton place. I spoke with the Lord General about the boy and what to do about Haley, and then I went straight to the childrens quarters where Joseph and Julianna waited for me...sort of. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you're here and Haley's out there," I heard Julianna say," Maybe if you learned to duck once in a while he wouldn't have seen you.Even I know that."

"You know what," Joseph shot back," If you would quit influencing her to be so competitive, I'd still be out there right now plotting how to get you out, and cause trouble for the bloody Butcher."

"You are impossible," I heard Julianna moan with a hint of amusement," You're such a seed."

"Root," Joseph said.

I entered the room and they fell silent. They eyed me as I walked over to the table now in the middle of the room, sat down, and motioned for them to do the same. Julianna got up and sat down next to Joseph. Both were across from me. They sat as still as stone, staring at me without blinking. I tilted my head up at them.

"You," I said," Joseph.I want to know the whereabouts of your friend."

"She's right here," Joseph gestured to Julianna.

"Haley you daft fool," I growled,"Where is Haley? Must I spell it for you?"

"If you think you must," Julianna said.

"Shut-up or I'll make you myself."

She glared at me and looked away. I looked back at Joseph," Tell me where she is."

"Why do you want to know," Joseph asked.

"I have orders to capture all three of you," I replied," If you don't tell me what I want to know, I will kill one of you."

"You know as well as I that you can't," Joseph said.

"There are three of you boy. We only need one to extract information."

"Colonel," a voice snapped behind me. I turned around to face the Lord General. He locked his hands behind his back, stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Might I remind you that these children are our guests, and should be treated as such," he had that tone of warning in his voice.

"Forgive me sir," I said,"I lost myself for a moment."

"Indeed," Cornwallis said,"I have been thinking about our discussion earlier, and I must say that I agree with your suggestion. Starting tomorrow the children will be separated. For tonight they will stay in here. I will keep Julianna with me during the day. Joseph will either stay with you or O'Hara. That may change once Haley is found, but I have not decided for sure."

"Sir O'Hara has the tendancy to get quite perverted when left alone with a female.I feel that it would work out better if I kept Joseph for now,and when Haley is found I will keep her with me, and O'Hara can have Joseph."

"Fair enough," Cornwallis said. He looked at Julianna, who was staring opened mouth at him.

"That's right," he said, reading her thoughts," We are going to separate you three. Maybe now we can have some cooperation."

"No fair," Julianna whined,"We should get a say in this."

"Everytime you get a say in anything, you run away," Cornwallis replied," I seriously think that we have heard enough of what you three have to say. You will be separated tomorrow, whether you want to be or not."

"What are we doing here," Joseph suddenly asked. I looked at him," I mean, what is the point of us being here?"

"Information," Cornwallis stated simply,"You three seem to be loaded with it. All we want is information. Give us this and in return we will treat you as guestsand offer you protection from outside dangers. Until then you will remain uder lock and key. When I feel you can be trusted, I will give you each your own quarters."

Julianna and Joseph looked at each other. Julianna sighed and bowed her head. I could tell that the thought of being separated bothered her. I found that quite amusing.

"I will come by in the morning to collect her," Cornwallis said.

"What am I a pile of sand?" Julianna asked. Joseph snorted.

You can kill their spirits, and it'll keep them down for less than five seconds. This is another thing I don't understand about them.


	12. Chapter 13

I would like to welcome a new character into my story. Everyone say hi to Jyoti!!!!!!it's pronounced like yo-t. Like the memebers of the trio, she is also a real person. Her name is used with permission. 

Jyoti's POV

I was working (fine, I was playing) on the computer when my mom came stampeding into my room and turned on my TV.

"Uh, mom... what are you doin' with my TV?" I asked. "Sorry, but I'm kind of busy right now."

Ignoring what I said, she replied, "Listen to this.."

"That's right, folks," the news reporter on channel 9 announced, "The Denver Museum of Science and History has experienced time trouble."

_Ok, nevermind, not busy..._

"Mom, turn it up." I urged her.

She did so and sat down at the foot of my bed. The scene flicked into the museum where the camera focused on a corner of a large technical room where an exhibit was supposed to be, but there was nothing. The velvet rope around it was singed and scorch marks stained the walls and floors all over.

"The faulty time machine," the news reporter blabbed on, "Three students from a high school in Frederick, Colorado came to visit it and ended up going wherever the machine decided to go."

"Ha!" I blurted out. "That's their own fault for screwing around. They should know better.. stupid kids..."

"The missing students' parents were contacted immediately and were able to provide police and officials with photos and information the missing teens."

My mouth dropped open when the pictures popped up on the screen.

"Oh my god."

It was Julianna and her two friends, Haley and Joseph. I couldn't believe it. What the hell were they doing to get into a mess such as this? As I thought about it, a smirk spread across my lips. Buttons. Julianna came within three feet of buttons. It was so like her. I chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" my mother asked. "Those kids could be stuck somewhere in some past place, scared and clueless. How would you feel if that was you? If you were one of those mothers?"

"Oh Mom, calm down." I replied. "I know one of them. Remember Julianna? Well if anything, I think I know where they went."

My mom's eyes widened.

"You know one of them?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I think I'm going on a trip to Colorado. I think I know how to get to them."

I argued with my mom for almost an hour about leaving to get where Julianna, Haley and Joseph were. But in the end, she gave in because 1) Julianna is my friend and 2) I'm eighteen years old and perfectly capable of watching my own ass. I assured my mom in a more polite manner that I would be fine and knew what I was doing.

"If you happen to be wrong about this, " she warned me, "You'll be locked in your room sans your computer, cell phone and music and never leave again."

_Gee Mom, that's comforting..._

"I promise I'll be fine.."


	13. Chapter 14

Lord General Cornwallis' POV

I had taken Julianna out of Tavington's quarters earlier this morning so that I wouldn't have to worry about it later. It was almost noon now and she had not made a sound. This I found unusual if for no other reason than according to what the colonel had told me, it was the girls who were the ones that couldn't ever keep their mouths shut, whether they were with someone or not but Julianna just sat there staring at the floor.

"Are you ill?" I asked her; her head twitched and she looked up.

"Not that I know of." she replied. "Are you?"

"No." I answered.

I turned my attention back to my work. I had to make plans for the field and lately I hadn't had the chance as I was too preoccupied with the going ons within the estate, particularly the ones that had to do with the trio.

I had sent a small group of men out earlier to look for Haley. The colonel would join them later as I asked him to come and see me before he left to do so.

"What are you doing?" Julianna suddenly asked from her chair by the window.

"I'm planning."

"For what?"

"War." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because I must."

"Why?"

"Child, unless you have a wish to lose and possibly die, one can't go to war without a plan."

"Do you want to die?"

I gave odd an odd look.

_Why do you insist upon asking such ridiculous questions?_

"Of course not!" I replied gruffly.

"Why is the colonel so short tempered." Julianna asked, changing the subject.

"I couldn't tell you that."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Because even I don't know the answer to that one."

"You've been with him all this time." she pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Why?"

"I say girl, you're quite the character. Why do you ask me so many questions?"

"'Cause I tried asking the colonel but he just told me to shut my godforsaken mouth before he chopped off my lips and fed them to your dogs."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Quite a detailed threat."

She shrugged her shoulders. Now I understood what the colonel was saying about the girls not being able to keep quiet.

"While I've got you talking, perhaps you'd like to tell me where your friend is hiding out."

"Oh sure," Julianna replied, "I'll give you directions. Just go straight down the hall and to the left. He's locked in a big room, most likely by himself."

"Not him!" I snapped. "Haley! Where is Haley?"

"Dude, I haven't seen Haley since Col. Tavingotn caught me." Julianna answered with a careless air. "If you want to know about Haley, ask Joseph. He was with her yesterday."

"Hmmm... I don't have time just now to do so.." I muttered to myself.

I turned back to my desk and continued my work. After a few seconds, I gave up. My concentration had completely evaporated. I knew I shouldn't have said anything to her.

"You're distracted." Julianna stated absently; her voice made me jump.

"Pardon me, what did you say?"

"You... are... distracted." she repeated.

"How could you tell?"

"Well the fact that you only pored over blank sheets of parchment for like... two seconds told me that was pretty much the case."

I had to be honest. The fact that these children were so annoying but could see from simple movements or the look on one's face that they were distracted was quite amusing. I was about to say something to her but there was a rough knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

Col. Tavington opened the door and headed straight to where I sat.

"So," I began, "I'm glad to see you didn't get lost on your way here."

"Forgive my tardiness." he mumbled. "I'm afraid my... guest was giving me some problems."

After he said this, he gave Julianna a pointed look. She didn't even look up but grabbed a handful of papers and held them up to her face, blocking it from view.

"Colonel," I said, "I'm over here."

"My apologies."

"Now, I have had enough of this Ghost character. I believe I told you tot ake care of it, did I not."

"You did, milord." Tavington replied through slightly clenched teeth, his eyes beginning to show glints of anger.

"Why is he still out there then, Colonel?" I asked with a slightly patronizing edge in my voice, for I knew it was well within Col. Tavington's capabilities to capture this foe, even if he was elusive as he proved to be.

"Milord, I would have captured him had our little _friends_ stayed out of the way." replied Tavington stiffly, nearly choking in anger on his words.

"Col. Tavington, I will tell you right now, these children have absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you cannot even deal with a man that is about the same age as you. These children could have easily been ignored but you chose to play chase with them rather than do what you were ordered to do."

"Are you saying that I was supposed to let them throw things at us and steal our possessions?" the colonel asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he tried in near desperation to control his infamously fiery temper.

"You were supposed to ignore them. Now they had to be brought here to be kept out of your way and yet you still haven't successfully carried out your orders to capture the Ghost."

I could see Tavington's chest begin to heave. His temper was on verge of exploding, yet I continued on.

"I will permit you to try again, Colonel. Capture the Ghost. That's all I am asking of you. There is only one of the children left out there and she can't be that much trouble by herself. You can go when it's dark. Better cover."

"Yes, milord." replied Col. Tavington quietly; he turned to leave but stopped in front of Julianna.

"Not so tough when you're alone, are you?" he said to her, his voice dripping with malice.

"Colonel!" I snapped. "Unless she is under your guard, you will not bother her."

"Yeah. What he said." Julianna said from somewhere behind the colonel. "Don't bother me."

Momentarily fixing her with a murderous glare, Col. Tavington strode from the room. I looked back at Julianna with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders as if she had done nothing.

"Do not provoke him."

"He started it." she replied with a slight whine.

I sighed.

"Just... don't."

She rolled her eyes and turned to gaze once again over the property. Meanwhile I shook my head and tried once more to come up with more plans.


	14. Chapter 15

_**Col. Tavington's POV**_

I left Cornwallis and headed down the hall at breakneck speed, my anger beginning to get the best of me, but by this time, I didn't give a damn about how explosive it could be.

_At least we have raids tonight..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hours later, after returning back to the estate early after unsuccessful raiding, I was called back into Cornwallis' office where I gave him a rather disappointing report of the night's events to which he managed to complain himself blue in the face before dismissing me from the room as my temper began to boil once more.

_Why does that blundering fool of a lord general insist on irritating me at every open opportunity? Is it my subordinate rank? Or perhaps, my tarnished family name... And I have had enough of those children taking advantage of my patience! I will take no more of this humiliation!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the impact of another body on my side.

"My apologies, sir!" a boy's voice squeaked from somewhere under a quivering silver tea tray.

Scowling in response, I gave him a murderous glare. Then, without a word, I shoved the boy hard across the hall where he hit the wall and the tea he had been carrying splattered all over his face, badly scalding it along with his arms; I left him to holler and scream as I continued on to my quarters and slammed the door shut. The room was pitch black save for a single ray of moonlight shining over my desk. But even with no light, I could tell that something was out of place. I made my way over to my bookshelf, snatched one of my heaviest bookends and hurled it across the room. There was a thunk at the foot of my bed and a cry of pain and surprise... my favorite sound. Joseph had gotten out of his room.

With a smirk, I locked my hands behind my back and approached my gasping victim.

"Good evening, Joseph." I said in a sly voice dripping with malice.

Before he could get up, I kicked him in the stomach; he gasped and fell on his side. I reached down and wrenched him to his feet by his hair.

"Were you leaving so soon?" I asked in a tone of mock hurt. "And we were just getting to know one another so well.."

With that, I hurled Joseph from me. He toppled over my desk and hit the floor with a thud.

"Fuck!" I heard him murmur.

"Did you not tell me that Haley was with the Ghost?" I asked Joseph as I advanced on him; he half slid, half crawled away from me. "I followed your 'accurate' directions down to the last little point and there was no Haley to be found."

"I didn't say he had her." Joseph replied through clenched teeth. "I said that if you're lucky, he'll know where she is."

I picked up a riding crop that had dropped on the floor and whipped him across the face.

"Don't-lie-to-me!" I hissed angrily between lashes. "I have had enough of you three and your little _games_. If-you're-going-to-act-like-rebels, I'll-treat-you-like-rebels!"

I continued to beat joseph with the crop for a while longer but then became bored so I moved to the use of my fists. I missed on the first swing because Joseph moved out of the way but in my fury, that only made me swing harder and with more accuracy. The next blow caught him right in the ribs and based on the gasp and cry of pain he emitted, I had broken at least one of them. I readied myself to give another bone-crushing impact but at that moment, Joseph rolled on his back and swung his leg between mine, kicking me in the groin.

"Bastard!"

I fell to my knees, grasping the area between my legs. Joseph struggled to his feet and made his way quickly toward the door but I wasn't about to let him get out. Jumping up, I threw myself in front of him, drawing my pistol and striking him across the face with the butt of it. Joseph collapsed on the floor in what was quickly becoming a pool of his own blood.

"After tonight, there will be respect," I growled as I caught his side with the spur of my boot, "and silence as well!"

Kicking Joseph in the head, I jerked around as my door suddenly flew open and instinctively fired my pistol. Julianna screamed and fell to the floor where she lay motionless. I stared at her in slight shock but quickly recovered, my emotionless expression firmly back in place.

"Did no one ever tell you to knock first?" I asked mockingly to her unconscious form.

"Col. Tavington, what on earth have you done?"

Lord Gen. Cornwallis stepped into my quarters and looked down at Joseph, who was bleeding from almost every orifice in his face, though unfortunately, I didn't have time to go for his eyes; but I did make up for it as it seems sometime during the scuffle, his nose apparently got broken.

Cornwallis bent over Joseph and took a closer look at his beaten torso. Obviously, I didn't care how damaged the little scumbag was and personally, I thought that I had done quite a thorough job with him.

"What did he do to deserve this?" Cornwallis demanded suddenly. "Colonel, he's just a boy!"

"That _boy_ tried to escape again." I replied. "And not to mention, he gave me false information on the whereabouts of one of his little _friends_. He was warned of the penalties rewarded to those who lied to me. And as I said to him, if he wants to act like one of the rebel scum, he'll be treated like one of them as well."

Cornwallis nodded in response but a stern look remained in his eyes.

"Well, he is in your charge. But know this, Colonel, it is only the fact that he gave you false information after he was warned that saves you from punishment. And I suppose... Good god!"

Just then, the lord general noticed Julianna for the first time, lying at my feet.

"Colonel, did you shoot her?"

_No, the town whore did.. _I thought caustically to myself but responded, "By accident, milord." Then more carelessly, I added, "Some people should learn to knock."

Cornwallis bent over Julianna, pulled a cloth out of his jacket and pressed it to the wound in her side.

"I can't do anything about Joseph as he is in your charge but I have to intervene on this, Colonel. She was _not_ in your charge. You had no right to shoot her."

He continued to examine around the wound and then picked her up and went to the door.

"This wound needs medical attention immediately." he said. "And I suggest you get Joseph cleaned up and bandaged. I do believe he has 'acquired' some broken limbs."

"Yes, milord."

"And Colonel, the next time you become angry, for whatever reason it may be, do use something else to exercise your anger upon. Perhaps one of those straw 'soldiers' I traded an entire group of Martin's men for." Cornwallis suggested with a slight edge. "I don't ever want to walk into a scene like this from your doing again!"

"Yes, milord."

With that, Cornwallis left with Julianna just as Joseph began to come to, moaning softly and squinting with cloudy eyes as I bent low over him, glaring daggers.

"Let that be a warning, you bastard urchin.."

* * *

Return to Top 


	15. Chapter 16

**Haley's P.O.V**

I walked for what seemed like hours until I found Middleton Place. That's right I found it all by myself. As there was nothing I could do at the time, I made myself comfortable in a large tree,and watched the activities around the property. A couple of nurses kept coming outside with armfuls of bloody rags. I was starting to get worried. I had this gut feeling that something had happened last night either to Joseph or Julianna. I hoped it was none of them.

As I looked on the vegetation below me shook and crunched as a body forced its way into the opening. To my relief it wasn't Tavington, but I recognized the back of this person's head. Her ebony hair swung to and fro as she peaked over the bushes at Middleton Place.

"Jyoti?"

She jumped and turned around,her eyes searching for the source of the sound.

"Who's there," she asked," Show yourself, now!"

"Shush woman," I answered as I jumped down from my hiding spot," It's just me."

Comprehension dawned on her face," Haley!"

She threw herself at me and I was now struggling to take a breath.

"You guys are all over the news, and some people are saying you're dead,and my mom is really worried about where I went, but I came to find you guys and take you back, and I found you...one of you."

"Yes, and I'm assuming you have come to attempt to suffocate me," I gasped.

She let go of me," Sorry. Where is Jula and Joseph?"

"Jula?"

"Julianna."

"Oh," I said and pointed towards Middleton Place.

She stared at the two story structure with a slightly open mouth.

"Kidnapped," she said.

"More like captured," I answered," And from how loud you just spoke I'm surprised we haven't been captured. How the hell did you get here?"

Before she could answer a hand snaked out from the bushes, wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled out of sight.

"Jyoti," I called and, without thinking, ran after her. I ran right into the Colonel's outstretched arms.

He looked from me to Jyoti, then at the sky.

"Bloody hell not another one," he sighed. I tried to push myself out of his grip, but he tightened his grip.

Jyoti looked at me," I think I am beginning to understand the reason why Joseph and Julianna have been captured."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"You guys were bugging him weren't you," she accused pointing at Tavington.

I nodded grinning.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but someone has been waiting to have a word with Miss Haley," Tavington said. Then to Jyoti he asked," What is your name."

She stared at him for a moment," Jyoti."

"You obviously came from where ever the famous Trio has come from, so I am going to assume you are going to keep that spec of information a secret."

Jyoti looked at me smiling," Wow you guys are famous?"

I was about to answer, but the Colonel gave an annoyed sigh, and swung me around so now I was facing the entrance to Middleton Place," She gets just as distracted as the rest of them. Take her to the Lord General. He can deal with her before urchin one."

"Urchin one?" I asked as he steered me inside and towards his own quarters," Are you naming us now?"

"It's the most degrating name I could think of for the time being," he replied. He steered me into the house and up the stairs, and shoved me into the room we had been locked in beofre. The first thing I saw was a cot with a white lump and some blood soaking through in some select areas.

"Joseph?" I asked. When his bruised eyes looked up at me I wanted to cry. I knelt down and gently layed my head on his chest.

"Oh my god," I squeaked as a tear fell from my eye. I knew something terrible had happened,"What happened to you? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm...fine," his voice was very crackly," Julianna?"

It was then I realized Julianna was not in the room," Where is she?"

"Colonel...sho...shot her," Joseph replied,"General..took her away." He clenched his eyes shut from obvious pain. I felt my body go cold from my head to my feet.

I looked at the Colonel who was still watching me," You fucking monster. Where did they take her?"

He smirked at me," Away."

I jumped up and kicked the door as hard as I could," Where is she!"

I clawed at him through the bars, but he merely widened his smirk and backed away,"I already told you. You won't be seeing her for a while."

He turned asnd walked out the door, my profane words following him all the way out. I slipped to the floor crying.

"Haley," Joseph gasped.

I crawled over to him and placed a hand over his stomache.

"I'll take care of you Joseph," I whispered," I will."

"I'm sure...s...she's...fine," was his answer.

I put a finger to my lips," It hurts you to talk. Wait until you've had some time to heal."

He smiled at me and closed his eyes. I felt so horrible for him, and I wished I had been around when he got hurt.

" Joseph, who did this to you?"

"T-Tavington," he said.


	16. Chapter 17

****

Joseph's POV

My whole body was sore from the events of last night.Somehow I expected to get my ass kicked, yet I went ahead and broke into the colonel's room. What also sucked about the whole thing is that Julianna got shot. My assumption is that maybe she freaked out by the sound of me getting mauled, and came running to stop whatever the Colonel was doing to me. I told her when we were alone in the room not to freak out, and also not to worry about me, but obviously she didn't listen...damn it. Now Haley is in tears, and I can't really console her because I am afraid that if I move my lips they'll fall off.I took a couple of fists to the mouth.

I know what some people would be thinking right now. What on earth was I thinking? I personally wanted to see just how far the Colonel was allowed by Lord Cornwallis to go with us before he really crossed a line. Last night, he only put a centimeter of his big toe out of line.

From what I could see of my surroundings, Haley had fallen asleep with her head resting in her elbows at the table. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, and kind of hurting my eyes. Then the sound of the door unlocking caused my head to twitch. Lord Cornwallis entered with the Colonel.

"I came to check on you," He said to me," And to see Haley as well."

Cornwallis pushed past the colonel knelt down by my side.

"Can you speak?" He asked me.

I shook my head.He nodded and looked at Haley. He went to her side and lightly shook her. She sat up rubbing her eyes and stared at Cornwallis.

"Since Joseph is injured and cannot be moved, I am taking you to my quarters for the time being," he said to her,"If the doctors come in I can't have you in the way."

She straightened up a little more," Julianna?"

"She is still with the Doctor, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Cornwallis answered, shooting the Colonel a nasty look," Come now. I have things to do."

Cornwallis looked back at me," I will continue to check in on you. We will speak when you are better."

I nodded my head slowly once. Tavington was about to grab Haley's arm, but Cornwallis stopped him.

"Do not touch the girls, Colonel," he growled. Obviously he did get into some trouble for turning his pistol on Julianna. Tavington backed out of the way. Cornwallis put his hands on Haley's shoulders and steered her from the room.

Once the door clicked shut Tavington turned his gaze on me.

" I rather enjoy watching you suffer," he sneered," If your whore of a friend hadn't intefered I would have enjoyed watching you die."

I lifted my hand up as far as I could and made a very rude gesture at him.

"One of these days," he said and walked out of the room.


	17. Chapter 18

****

**Cornwallis's POV**

Poor boy. That's all I could say about Joseph is, that poor boy. So he lied to the Colonel. Everybody lies, but no one should have to lose blood over a simple thing like lying. I do admit it was a stupid move to break into his quarters though. I am quite angry with Colonel Tavington. His anger issues have really gotten in the way of his judgement, and I am left to deal with the results of his behavior as best I can. General O'Hara has offered to help me by taking Haley into his quarters and keeping an eye on her while I care for Julianna and the Colonel cares for Joseph, but I know his ways can be perverted at times, and I cannot take the risk of one of the girls being violated by him.

This new girl, Jyoti, claims to be a friend of Julianna's. I am very curious as to where she came from. Her attire was quite...scandalous for a young woman. I have never seen such a peculiar fashion in all my life.

After seating Haley near my desk, I sat down at my desk and prepared to deal with the matter of where Jyoti's loyalty lies, if she acts the same as the Trio, and if not, where should she be placed? Two officers stood on either side of her, preventing her from standing up at all.

"So," I said," You are aquainted with Julianna."

"Yes," she replied.

"How so?"

"We met two years ago. We called-"

She stopped suddenly as if something had just struck her.

"We called on each other often at our homes.I was...new at a church, and she was the first one I met."

I stared at her. Her expression was unreadable, and her eyes gave no signs of lies.

"Are you aquainted with Haley and Joseph as well?"

"Not really," she answered," I'm still getting to know them."

I looked out the window in thought. She sounds like she's not one for causing trouble.

"Where is Julianna, and Joseph? I haven't seen either of them since I was brought here, and I would very much like to see them, or at least know they are alright."

I looked at her, wondering how she took bad news, and how she would take it if I told her the condition of Joseph and Julianna. Haley, I knew, hadn't taken it well at all.

"They are both indisposed at the present time," I said," There was a little accident."

Her eyes lit with worry," What happened? Are they alright?"

"Colonel Tavingtons temper flared a bit last night, and your friends were sort of caught in the middle. I assure you they will live."

She slid to the edge of her seat," What did he do to them? Just give me all the details."

I gave her a calculating look," To sum it all up, Joseph was beaten and is lying in private quarters with broken ribs. Julianna aquired a gunshot wound to her side."

"Oh my god," she blurted," And you let him do that?"

"Child if I had known what was going on at the time I would have stopped it immediately," I replied,"I went looking for Julianna because she said she needed to use the washroom. I heard a shot from down the hall, and, well, you can imagine the scene I saw before me. There was nothing I could have done."

"W-where is Julianna now?" Jyoti looked a bit shaken.

"She's with a doctor. I should get a report on her condition soon now."

" Will I be allowed to see her then?"

"I suppose so," I replied. I pushed myself back alittle to open one of my drawers.

"I am trusting you with your own quarters. If you don't run off, I will let you do as you please while you are here. You can visit with one or all of the Trio whenever you like. Can I trust you?"

She slowly reached out and took the key from me," As long as you can insure that no harm come to me for any reason."

"I will do my best, but please note that I have other matters demanding my time."

"I promise I won't run away."

"Good. I will show you to your room then."

Maybe she is like the other three, but I have too much on my plate right now to put aside any time to worry about her. I will definitely be monitoring her, but she seems respectable and well behaved, so I will see.


	18. Chapter 19

********

Jyoti's POV

I wanted to do something to help Haley, but for one thing she wasn't really in any trouble, and I didn't want to get in trouble myself. I wanted to explore the house and its surroundings, but I wasn't really in a position to do so.

"He doesn't need to be checked at all," a voice echoed through the wall," I just did an hour ago. Get out!"

There was the sound of swiftly moving footsteps, and then a door slammed. I knew it was the Colonel. Obviously talking about Joseph. I wondered if he would let me see him. The Lord General did say after all that I was allowed to. Someone had left a sky blue gown on my bed, so I attempted to put it on.

"Damn it," I muttered," Corset."

I decided that I would go and find a maid, and ask her to help me put it on. Right as I opened the door a maid squeaked with surprise. She had had her hand on the door as I opened it. On instinct I threw out my hands to catch the load of clothing she dropped.

"I apologize miss," she said to me.

""No, no," I replied quickly," I'm sure in a case like this no one would share the blame."

She smiled and stepped into the room.

"Is there anything I can get you miss?"

"No, but there is something I need help with."

She looked at me, and I turned around, revealing the strings of my corset swaying down below my knee caps. She let out a light laugh and began tightening the corset.

"Corsets can be such a bother," she said,"And so uncomfortable."

I gasped from the pressure around my middle,"You're telling me."

She finished tying it, then started sorting the armful of gowns she had brought with her.

"The Lord General asked me to bring you these," she explained," He doesn't want you walking around in those clothes you had on earlier."

"Oh," I mumbled as I pulled the blue gown over my head.

The Maid hummed to herself as she made her way into a very large closet with my new gowns, and began hanging them up.

"The Lord General would like to visit with you later. He said that if you wanted to visit one of your friends, you should probably do it now. The Colonel won't be here later, and he doesn't want anyone in the boys' room while he's not here.Same for the two girls"

"Oh, so I can go and visit Joseph?"

"Well, you can try. I doubt he's really willing to speak at all. The poor dear."

"Were you here when it happened?"

"No, I was down at the camp assisting the doctor with amputations."

I cringed at the thought of having to watch someone get a body part cut off.

"Well, I think I'll go and see him now," I said," Thank you for your help."

"Anytime, miss."

I opened my door and peered out into the hallway.

I stepped in front of the Colonel's door, and froze when I was about to knock. Don't get me wrong I'm not afraid of him, but the fact that I would be meeting him in person made my heart leap, and the rest of my body go numb. I took a deep breath and then knocked. I heard papers hitting the ground and then the sound of spurred boots coming towards the door. Colonel Tavington stared at me with eyes that froze my insides.

"I suppose you chose to waist your visitation right on urchin three today, or have you come to bother me?"

"The first thing you said," I replied.

He fixed me with one of those evil glares that was supposed to frighten even the bravest man, but I felt nothing by it.

"Are you going to take me to him, or am I to stand here while you gawk at me?"

He raised his eyebrows and stepped aside," Forgive me."

"Thank you."

I Stepped into his quarters but waited near the door while he went and grabbed a small set of keys. We then traveled down the hall and stopped in front of the door near Cornwallis's room. Tavington unlocked the door and let me in. Joseph was laying on his cot with the covers pulled down. I stared at him and took in his features. He had scratches on his face, and bruises all over. I looked at the Colonel.

"You did this to him?" I asked in a disgusted manner.

"Habit," he replied.

"You need something to occupy your time better."

"Hmm," was his reply," I need to step out for a moment. If Lord Cornwallis can trust you on your own, then I suppose I can as well. I won't be gone long."

"Ok," I said. I shut the door and turned away from him. Joseph was staring at me with a curious expression. He had never seen me before, so the look on his face was understandable.

"Hello Joseph," I said as I sat down next to him," I'm Jyoti."

"Oh," he said,"How did...you get here?"

"A trip to South Carolina and a leap through a special portrait. It's a long story. Jula would know what I'm talking about.I was originally going to Colorado, but I remembered the portrait and changed my mind."

He nodded," Are you to be locked up too?"

"No," I replied," I'm aloud to wander around so I thought I would come and meet you since I've already seen Haley and already know Julianna."

"Do you think th...that you could...do me a favor?"

"Sure."

His hand dropped limply to the floor and began feeling around. He picked up a small peice of parchment and handed it to me.

"I can't believe I did...but I ...wrote this for Haley," he explained," If you happen to...get a chance to visit, will you give this to her."

I stared at the letter," Sure. Maybe I can give it to her during my visit with Lord Cornwallis."

"Thanks."

I nodded," Was it painful just to write?"

"Hell yeah.My arm...is still throbbing."

"Does it hurt to talk?"

"Not as much...anymore. It hurt worse before...because he punched me...in the throat."

"Ouch," I whispered to myself.

The door to the room opened and the Colonel came in.

"If you ever need me to pass on any messages, just let me know and I'll do my best," I whispered to him as I stood up.

"Thank you," he whispered back.

I exited the room and Tavington locked it. I did not wait for him to say anything to me, but I think he may have wanted to talk to me some more. I smiled to myself. I felt bad for the Trio, so maybe being the messenger for a while is a good thing for them, cause obviously they don't get to see each other anymore. My next visit was going to be with Haley.


	19. Chapter 20

****

Julianna's POV

_I was standing by a water fall, watching the rapids crash out of site into the mist below. _

_"Julianna," two voices called behind me._

_I turned and saw Haley and Joseph waving to me to come to them. I smiled and stepped carefully away from the edge. As I moved closer to them, I noticed that the falls actually extended around a corner, and just on the other side, I could see a path leading up to what I immediately recognized as Middleton Place. _

_"Come on Julianna," Joseph slapped my arm," I've founde loads of stuff for us to do up here. If Cornwallis wants us to come back he'll send that sorry excuse for a Colonel to come get us." _

_I smiled at my friends, but refrained from saying anything. My heart and my mind would not let me speak. As we began to head towards some trees, a shout echoed out behind us. _

_"FUCKERS!," it was the Colonel, and he was running at full speed toward us with his pistol aimed and prepared to shoot. _

_Haley, Joseph and I were immediately overcome with giggles as we tore down a dirt path that had appeared out of nowhere. _

_Suddenly I was running alone with the Colonel firing a shot at me now and then, and missing every time. I climbed up a nearby tree to try to get out of site, but he had seen me, and followed. _

_"When I get my hands on you ," he growled," I'll close your eyes and your mouth forever." _

_Still I continued to say nothing, but continued my attempts to escape him. I turned around and grabbed a branch. There was an old grey cabin and two trees behind it that had come from nowhere. I took a breath, leaped from the tree, swung and landed safely on the roof. I heard laughter below me. On the other side of the cabin, standing between the two trees, stood Haley and Joseph. _

_"When we give you the signal," they called," jump." _

_I nodded. Behind me, Colonel Tavington had grabbed the branch I had swung from, took a leap, went straight up, and plunged face first into the stream which had-you guessed it-appeared out of nowhere. I had to hold onto the shingles so I didn't fall off from laughing so hard. Haley and Joseph had thrown themselves down, and had tears in their eyes from how hard they were laughing. Tavington gave a frustrated moan as he got up. _

_"Fine," he yelled up at me," I'll settle for the whore and the gutter rat." _

_He ran at Haley and Joseph. They looked at me and nodded. There was a white rope tied around the trunk of the tree, and I grabbed it and swung down. The rest of the rope sprang up between the two trunks, and Tavington flew straight over it and out of site. The three of us laughed until our stomaches cramped. _

_"Pretty good for a couple of whores and a gutter rat," Joseph commented and they continued to laugh._

_A bright light flashed in my eyes. Haley and Joseph had not noticed it, but I did, and it was blinding. My side began to ache, and Haley and Joseph began to fade away..._

A man was standing over me with his finger holding one of my eye lids open.

"Well there you are," he said," how do you feel?"

"I would feel better if you would let go of my eye lid," I croaked.

A man in a Dragoons uniform laughed from the corner of the tent. The Colonel, who was standing by the entrance to the tent, turned and stared at him.I have seen this man before, but I can't remember his name. It was Captain...something. He was ordered by Tavington to bolt-lock his window after Haley, Joseph and I tried to escape through it.

"Do you feel any pain in your side?" the man standing above me asked. I didn't answer right away. I was distracted by the crumbs in his grey beard. He snapped his fingers in my face. I quickly nodded.

"You'll be feeling pain for a short while, but I promise it will pass soon enough."

"Can she be taken back to the Estate today?" Tavington asked in his usual grumble.

"I'd like to keep her for one more night," the doctor answered," just to be sure the bleeding has stopped.In that time, maybe you can have a proper bed prepared. A cot is an accident waiting to happen with this wound. I can help her to get used to standing up and walking around so you don't have to carry her."

"That's a relief," the Colonel mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.What a sourpuss.

"I need to go and check on another man," the doctor said," I'll be back shortly to check on the girl.Feel free to stay and visit."

"Ha," I muttered," that's funny."

The Colonel glared at me.The doctor smiled and left. The man in the corner made to leave, but the Colonel stopped him.

"Captain Wilkins you will stay. I have not finished with you."

That's his name. Now I remember.

"Yes, sir," the Captain said.

Tavington looked at me and started pacing back and forth,"I don't know what the hell you were thinking that night, but I must say it was the funniest thing I've seen since urchin three's beaten torso."

"Urchin three?" I asked.

"That's what I said," Tavington snapped," Are you as deaf as you are stupid?"

I knew his temper was still going a bit so I knew that now would be one of those times where keeping my mouth shut was a smart thing to do. Taking a breath, the Colonel clasped his hands behind his back and paced back and forth in front my cot.

"We have a new guest in the house," he said," She claims to know you."

I stared at him.

"She goes by the name Jyoti-"

"WHAT!" I shot up too fast and slapped my hand over my aching wound,"Jyoti?"

"Hm...Perhaps I should speak slower so you can hear better."

I glared at him," I hear you perfectly well. I'm just not believing what I'm hearing."

"Well start believing it," Tavington said," We caught her outside the property along with urchin one."

"How?" I whispered to myself.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Tavington replied," Captain."

Captain Wilkins pushed himself off the beam he was leaning on, and came to stand next to Tavington.

"Urchin two, this is Captain Wilkins. He comes from the continental army. He knows everything about everyone in this area."

When he didn't say anything I asked," So?"

"The Captain has told something very interesting,"Tavington said," About you three."

I stared at him.

"There is not a single person in this area who knows who you are or where you came from."

"Yeah," I answered," Note the word 'foreign'."

He stared at me. He must have overlooked that specific piece from our meeting when he was deciding how he was going to corner me just now. I smirked at what I thought was my immediate victory, but then a smirk curled the corners of his mouth as he stared at me.

"Where exactly did you three come from?"

I could not believe he just asked me that. Oh gosh I couldn't pass up such a sweet oppurtunity.

"Well when a mom loves a dad-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I BLOODY MEAN!!" he yelled. Behind him, Captain Wilkins had turned away, and his uncontrolled shaking told me that he was clearly laughing.

Tavington took a deep breath," I don't have time to play games with a stupid child. I have much more important things to do.Captain."

Wilkins turned back around,"Sir."

"You will take this...girl back to the estate. I expect you at camp first thing tomorrow morning."

The Captain nodded.

"Good day then," Tavington said and walked out.

"What a tightwad," I commented.

"Yes, but we all must deal with him," Wilkins replied.

I smiled at him.

"Perhaps we can meet properly now," he said," I'm Captain Wilkins."

"I'm Julianna a-k-a urchin two...apparently."

We laughed.

"You know," he said," I have been wanting to get better aquainted with you and your two friends since the day I had to bolt-lock the Colonel's window."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded,"You have quite the tactics I must say."

"Thank you."

He chuckled slightly,"I have never seen any child act this way around the Colonel. Aren't you three the least bit afraid of him?"

"Of course we are," I said,"We may not look it but we are afraid of him. It's just that we know his temper well enough to know where to draw the line. Of course, we sort of stepped over our boundries a few nights ago.That was our mistake."

"Yes," he said to the floor,"Terrible thing he did. I was shocked to hear about it. At least you both are ok."

I sat up slowly," Have you been in the manor at all?"

"Once or twice," Wilkins replied.

"Is Joseph alright?"

"He's aquired quite the injuries, but yes he's fine."

I sighed," That's all I needed to know."

We were silent for a moment.

"You know the General seems to like you three," the Captain said,"Perhaps sometime when you've healed alittle more, you and I could go for a stroll around the property."

He said it carefully. It was like he felt that if he said it the wrong way I would get angry.

"That sounds wonderful. I've never seen the entire property."

"You'd love the gardens," he said, his smile widening,"They're beautiful."

I felt my cheeks burn a little, so I dropped my gaze and smile at the floor.

I heard him take a breath and I knew he was going to say more, but the doctor strode back in and he was silent.

"Where has the Colonel gone?" he asked.

"He has gone off on duty," Captain Wilkins said," I am to escort this young lady back to the estate."

"Very well, very well," the doctor said pleasantly," Well, Captain, if you would excuse us, I must do more evaluation, and then"-he looked at me-"we start walking."

I nodded. Captain Wilkins stood up.

"I shall go to the Lord General and inquire about stealing you for an evening. I may not get another chance after today."

"I look forward to seeing you again. Perhaps if we are able to go again Haley and Joseph could join us."

"The more the merrier."

Without another word he exited the tent.

_Damn he's hot,_I thought.

"What a kind man," the doctor said," I'd rather he escorted you then the Colonel."

I smirked at him, and he returned it. I'd rather Wilkins escorted me. That's just one extra walk with him.


	20. Chapter 21

Haley's P.O.V

I could not sleep at all last night. My mind was swirling with uncontrollable thoughts about how Jyoti got here, and how the Colonel beat Joseph and shot Julianna. My most frightening thought next to all that, was what is to happen to me? Cornwallis must have been thinking along the same lines judging on how fast he took me away from the Colonel.

He had been apologizing to me all day about my two friends. I refrained from answering. I had nothing to say. What _could_ I say? After getting zero responses out of me, Cornwallis finally gave up and left me alone. That's what I wanted. Leave me alone so I can think and try to understand what happened.

I spent most of the day staring out the window in my prison, watching the sky go from a light blue, to a miserable gray, then blacken into night. I felt cornered. It was almost hard to believe that merely two days ago, Jospeh and I had been flicking pebbles at the dragoons while they searched for us, bot of us fighting, and willing ourselves not to lose the bet, for niether of us wanted to be the one to shoot off a capgun in Tavington's ear.Well, at least Joseph was spared from the deed. Sometimes i wonder if he would ever be up to actually doing it after what happened.

I was beginning to lose my enthusiasm about the whole idea of bugging the Colonel. Suddenly the whole idea was suicide to me. I didn't want to see any of us get hurt again.

The sun was slowly rising, turning the sky orange and red. I had been sitting at the writing desk Cornwallis provided for me in this little room, and now I got up and flopped down on the cot by the window. At that same moment I heard footsteps coming from the hall. Cornwallis had only meant to lay down for an hour or less, but it had turned to all night. I saw the shadow of his feet stop outside the door. He was listening for a sound..any sound I guess.After a moment he coughed and I heard his light footsteps retreating down the hall.

_He has a graceful step,_I thought.

My eyes were irritated from being forced to stay open all night. I wanted to sleep, but flashes of Joseph's beaten torso would cause my eyes to snap open again.

Footsteps announced Cornwallis coming back. I closed my eyes. I didn't want him to talk to me; to start apologizing again. I just didn't want to talk at all. Cornwallis's footsteps drew nearer to my room and stopped. The lock clicked and the door opened some.

"Haley?" he whispered.

I kept my eyes closed and did not answer. He sighed and left quietly. I suppose he didn't want to waist his time trying to get my attention, or he knew I was awake, but didn't want to be bothered. He is a very intelligent man, and I had this feeling that he knew I wasn't sleeping.

My body was becoming more and more relaxed. I could not open my eyes. A bird chirped outside and more followed suit...there was a loud knock somewhere in the hall, but it didn't phase me...I slipped slowly from reality into my dreams.


	21. Chapter 22

Joseph's P.O.V

I woke to find myself alone in the room. I heard a shout outside, and then many hooves punding through the gates of Middleton Place. Tavington was going on a raid, and this time, there will be no Trio to distract him. There was only that Ghost character now.

I attempted to slowly sit up. Nothing seemed to be hurting.

The door to my quarters opened, startling me so bad that there was an almighty pinch in my side, and I layed back down clenching my eyes shut from the pain. Damn whoever opened the door like that. Two pairs of feet clacked on the hard-wood floor as they came closer to where I lay. Cornwallis's face loomed over me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better then usual, Sir," I said.

"Colonel Tavington may be gone for a while," Cornwallis informed me," And since Julianna will be needing a proper bed, I have decided that I can trust you all with having your own quarters. Besides, if you are to heal any better, you should have a proper atomosphere yourself."

I nodded," Is Julianna back yet."

"Yes," Cornwallis answered,"She has already been settled into a room. I assumed the three of you would want to be near each other, so your quarters are next to each other. Now we need to move you. Can you walk?"

"I don't know," I said," I haven't tried."

"Well, General O'Hara will help you. Come along now."

So with the help of the General, I was able to Follow Cornwallis clumsily down the hall, and into another room, where I was immediately settled into bed. It was so comfortable. I almost forgot what a normal bed felt like. "Now do try to get more rest," Cornwallis said in an almost fatherly tone.

I nodded,"Thank you."

"You know,not all of us are like the Colonel," he said,"The three of you can trust me. I see in your eyes that you don't. Just cooperate with me, and respect me, and you shall recieve the same from me."

It was almost pleading the way he was talking. He must think that once Julianna and I are better that the three of us will run off again. I'm pretty sure that right now Haley is all for it.

"I must go now," Cornwallis said," I'll be back later to check on you again."

"Ok." I replied.

After he and O'Hara left, I propped myself up on my pillows. All the doors, shelves, and the writing desk was made of fine mahogany. There was one large window in which the sun was shining through, casting a warm ray which lit every corner of the room. Overall the room was very cozy and welcoming...that it was. I wonderd if Haley and Julianna's rooms looked the same right down to the last bookend.

I layed back down and listened to the numerous footsteps outside my room. I spent about thirty minutes guessing who was passing by before I finally gave into my exhaustion and fell asleep.

I guess my body doesn't tolerate thinking when it's injured.


	22. Chapter 23

**Haley**

I was feeling so restless. The Lord General would not let me see niether Joseph nor Julianna. It was making me angry. Today I was allowed a visitor though. It was almost noon when Jyoti knocked on my door. I thought it was locked this whole time! I wanted to kick myself over the realization that I was able to get out this whole freakin time. Jyoti came in and sat down at my desk.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked me.

"Restless," I replied," And foolish."

"Why foolish?"

"The stupid door was unlocked this whole time and here i was thinking that I was locked in."

"Oh. Well the Lord General didn't want you to know it was unlocked. He didn't want you running around while the Colonel was still here."

I nodded. I guess that made sense. I made my way slowly to the window and peered out over the property.

"Have you seen Julianna yet?"

"No," Jyoti replied," Cornwallis doesn't want her bothered by anyone for a few days."

"Ugh! What about Joseph?"

"Yes. He asked me to give you this."

She pulled a letter from a pocket in her gown and handed it to me. Whatever joseph was trying to tell me was very hard to say because the writing was so poorly done. Of course who would be able to write in a condition such as his? All I could get out of it was as follows:

_Tavington is...Im ok...Julia...we have to get out...no way out..._

I couldn't make any sense of it. The last part I was assuming meant something like we were trapped here. If that's what he was trying to say I don't believe a word of it. We are after all the trio.

"What does it say?" Jyoti asked me.

I showed her the note. She read over it one time then again and again after that.

"This doesn't make sense."

"So we both agree on that."

We both giggled. There was another knock on the door.

"Yes?" I said.

Cornwallis entered with O'Hara close behind.

"Good day to you both," he said," I trust you are well."

Jyoti and I nodded. Cornwallis came to stand by me by the window. He to looked over the property then turned to face me.

"I know you have been wanting to see your friends. I can allow you to see them, but I wish to be there with you. I don't want you visiting alone just yet."

I said nothing to him, but nodded instead," Can I see Julianna?"

"It just so happens that she is awake right now. I can only allow you a short visit though. I don't want her to overwhelm herself. Only one visitor today too."

Again I nodded and then looked at Jyoti who nodded back.

"Alright then," Cornwallis said," Follow me."

We went out of the room and just two doors down from mine. Cornwallis turned the handle quietly and opened the door.


	23. Chapter 24

**Julianna **

I was starting to doze off when the door to my room opened. I Turned my head to the side to find Cornwallis standing in the doorway with Haley already almost at my side. She grabbed my hand once she sat down.

"Hey snuggles," she said. I laughed a little.

"Hey. How did you end up here again?"

"Chasing Jyoti," Haley replied," How do you feel?"

"Getting better. My wound wasn't as bad as some thought. I should be fine within a couple of weeks..at least that's what I was told."

Cornwallis nodded to himself. Haley sat with me for well over an hour. Cornwallis at some point even left us alone. We talked quietly about what we could do to get back at the Colonel for what he did to Joseph. I was pleased to see that it was cheering Haley up a good deal.

"Did you hear his nicknames for us now," she giggled.

"No what are they?"

"I'm urchin one," she said,"You're urchin two and Joseph is urchin three."

I burst out laughing which caused quite a bit of pain.

"I like it! Im snuggles the second urchin."

We laughed even louder. The noise had drawn the attention of the Lord General back into the room.

"What are you doing?"

He sounded a little angry. Haley stared at him.

"We were only joking around with each other," she said.

"I said this had to be a calm visit. I didn't want her overwhelmed."

He strode over to the bed," Look at you. you're bleeding again."

"Well I didn't notice," I protested," And even so it's not Haley's fault."

"Well Haley's visit is over. And you shall have no more visitors for the day."

I glared at him as he grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her away.

"What are you so angry about?" I shouted. i really didn't know what his issue was.

He spun around,"You may never heal at this rate. The whole point of you getting bed rest is so that you may heal, and it's not going to happen if you are exciting yourself or being excited by others and ripping open your wound. Is everything a joke with you three?"

"Better than being serious all the time," Haley remarked.

"You are going straight back to your quarters, and you are not to leave for the rest of the evening."

In my irritation I could not hold back any remarks.

"Yea Haley," I blurted," Listen to Father. Or he might whip you with a tree branch."

My remark made him pause in shutting the door. He stood there for a moment with his back turned to me, clutching Haley's arm tightly. I thought I struck a nerve in him or something. I thought he was angrier now. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Somebody needs to be a father to you."

And he shut the door. _whoa_, I thought,_ did he just say what I think he did? _

That was odd...and surprising. What did he mean by that? Was the Colonel right? Does Lord General Cornwallis actually _like _the Trio?

I leaned back on my pillows and stared at the door. I heard voices in the hallway.

"..bleeding again...doctor to look at her again."

I stared down at my side. I wasn't bleeding all that bad. Come on now. It was only a few small drops. Nothing to get worked up about.


	24. Chapter 25

**I decided that my story is dragging like alot so im going to skip ahead some past the stuck in-bed-with-the-injuries stuff. We need to get back into the action lol. **

**Tavington (A few months later)**

After a couple of months of camping out in the freezing weather, and going to battle after battle, we were finally going back to Middleton Place. I wondered what all had been going on around the place with those bastard urchins there. Maybe we would find Middleton place in its normal state, what with two of them in bed from injuries. But then again, it has been almost three months. They shouldn't be in bed anymore. I wonder if they have driven the Lord General up a wall yet. my thoughts were interrupted by the gates of Middleton opening loudly to allow us entrance. The Lord General Was nowhere in sight, which I found odd. O'Hara, however, stood waiting for me.

"Good day to you Colonel," he said to me," I trust your journey was well."

"Yes sir," I replied,"Am i to have an audience with the Lord General?"

" He is occupied at the moment. Perhaps he will see you if you can find him, but i doubt it."

Without another word he walked away and disappeared inside. A little confused I lead my horse to the property stables. After making sure he was tended to properly I stepped outside and looked around. The grounds were quiet and empty, save for a servant here and there tending to the gardens or hanging laundry out to dry. I started to head towards the manor when a deep bark echoed across the grounds and a white and black spotted great dane went tearing across the yard, followed by another dane, this one black. i heard two girls laughing, and, to my disgust, Haley and Julianna came dashing after the Lord Generals dogs. The Lord General himself was not too far behind them. He walked along slowly with Joseph, helping him to keep his balance. He must have only jsut gotten out of bed a couple days ago if not sooner. I made my way slowly towards them.

"..a few more days and you will be as good a walker as ever. You have been in bed all this time after all," the Lord General was saying.

His eyes met with mine as i came to a halt in front of him. i nodded to him when he didn't say anything.

"Colonel Tavington." he said.

"Milord," I replied," I-"

"Julianna!"

Cornwallis walked around me to Julianna, who had lowered herself to the ground clutching her side.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked.

"Yea," Julianna replied," Just need to rest a minute."

"Now don't go hurting yourself before you have to see the doctor again," Cornwallis said.

She nodded and Haley and Joseph smirked at her as Jupiter attempted lick her face. The three of them got in a little circle and began conversing with each other. Jupiter and Mars made themselves comfortable within their circle. The Lord General stepped in my line of vision and stared at me.

"Is there something you need?" He asked me.

"No sir," I replied," I just thought you might have needed something of me."

"I Don't have any orders for you just now."

I nodded. I hit something solid as I turned around. Jyoti dropped her armful of flowers she had obviously just picked.

"Geez doesn't anyone around here know how to watch where they are going?"

"I do apologize," I replied," I did not know you were behind me."

"Yea well watch where you are going next time," she snapped and walked around me.

She joined the trio's group and spoke to Julianna. The two of them looked at me with dirty looks on their faces. I glared back and turned and walked away. I went inside the manor and up to my quarters. The room had been prepared for my return. The lamps had been lit and the curtains drawn back to let in some light. My desk had been rearranged for me and fresh linens placed on my bed. I could still hear Cornwallis's dogs barking. I went to the window and looked out over the grounds. Cornwallis and Joseph had continued their conversation while Julianna and Jyoti Conversed with each other and watched Haley running from Jupiter and Mars. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," I said without taking my eyes off of the scene outside.

Bordon entered the room and came to stand next to me. He too examined the sight below.

"Amazing how close they got to him in just a few months," He commented.

"Yes," I replied," But then, the Lord General has always been soft with children."

"I hear talk that he wants to adopt them."

I cracked my neck with how fast I turned it to look at Bordon," All of them?"

"Well not Jyoti. She likes being independant. She prefers to just be friends with him as well as the Trio."

I looked back down at Jyoti, who had now joined Haley in teasing the dogs.

"Yes," I said," She acts independant. Firey attitude."

Bordon laughed. For a moment we continued to watch them all. Joseph sat down next to Julianna, and soon after Cornwallis did the same.

"You know," Bordon said," We couls shoot them from right here. No one would know where the shot came from. What's one child down gonna hurt?"

I chuckled. The thought was tempting...very tempting. How could he want kids like that? They are nothing but a bunch of scumbag vagrants who will never have a purpose in this lifetime anyway. Can there never be a moments peace around this place?


	25. Chapter 26

Haley's POV

"I'm bored," I said to my two friends as we sat outside in the late afternoon.

"Go clean something," Julianna said as she picked roses for the millionth time this week.

"Uh no," I replied.

We were silent. I looked at Joseph who had his nose buried in a book that he had borrowed from Lord Cornwallis.

"I'm bored," I repeated. There was no answer," I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm Bor-"

"Alright already!!" Julianna shouted as Joseph started laughing," What do you want to do?"

"Psh," I replied," How the hell should I know?"

"You're the one that is bored," Julianna said.

"So? If I'm bored, then you two are supposed to be the ones giving me something to do."

Julianna leaned back in her spot with a thoughtful look on her face. Recognizing that evil grin, I smirked.

"I have an idea," she said, and she ran inside.

"Well that's promising," I said.

"Oh this ought to be good," Joseph whispered.

After a few moments, Julianna came back out, concealing something under her gown. She looked around then sat down next to me.

"I believe you lost a bet to Haley a few months ago," she said as she revealed an orange cap gun to Joseph. He stared at it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," he said with a hint of amusement.

"Tonight," she said simply, and dropped it in his lap. She looked across the grounds.

"Hey you guys look," Julianna said,"It's Sir Powder Face."

We looked. General O'Hara was coming towards us, whistling a tune as he walked. He smiled at us when he noticed us sitting there.

"Good afternoon children," he said brightly.

"Good evening, General," we said in unison. Julianna watched in amusement as he walked inside.

"What?" I asked, noticing her look.

Julianna looked at us," I have a hilarious idea."

We stared at her in confusion.

"SO," she said," Is the Trio dead or are we up for a little old fashioned Trio fun?"

Joseph and I looked at each other.

"Aw, what the hell," he said," I'm in."

True, we were all a little afraid to cause some trouble after our incident with the Colonel, but O'Hara wasn't even half as bad as him. We couldn't help ourselves. Plus I was bored, and it was something to do. Lord knows I need a good laugh.

"Ok, so what's your brilliant idea?"

"Follow me," Julianna replied.

We ran inside and down to the basement. We stopped at a door. Julianna pulled the handle and pushed it open, revealing stacks of dud cannon balls.

"Oooooh," I said.

Julianna explained to us what she was thinking of doing, and we loved it.

"I love how your evil little mind works," Joseph said with a grin.

"Let's do it before the Lord General gets done with his meeting."

We grabbed a couple of the cannons and ran out of the room.

I poked my head around the corner. O'Hara was still whistling his tune. He was standing by the door to his room, fixing his jacket. On the other end of the hallway, Joseph poked his head around the corner, and looked at me. I gave him the thumbs up, and he started giggling. Julianna, who had been standing behind me started giggling too. She looked out at Joseph and motioned for him to go as O'Hara started walking towards Cornwallis's room.

Joseph backed up a little and screamed," CANNON FIRE!!"

At that moment Julianna threw her cannon ball through the window, then I bounced mine across the floor and watched it roll towards O'Hara, who screamed an almost high pitched scream and threw himself on the floor. Joseph snuck out from his spot and joined us around the corner as we held our cramped stomaches and laughed. Lord Cornwallis and Colonel Tavington came running out of the room, and stared at O'Hara as the cannon ball rolled down the hall and tapped him pathetically on his side. At that point we booked it back outside to the gardens, before we burst out laughing and gave ourselves away.

"Oh my god!" I gasped," That was so funny! that was so perfect."

"Oh yea," Joseph said through fits of laughter," we still got it."

" That was awesome," Julianna said.

We sat there laughing until tears fell from our eyes. it was a lucky thing that we had a few extra moments to calm down, for Lord Cornwallis, followed by the Colonel and a deeply blushing General, came outside. They stopped in front of us.

"Children," Cornwallis said. We stared at him innocently," Were you out here the whole time?"

We nodded at him. I was really impressed with how good Julianna was keeping a straight face.

"An incident just occured," Cornwallis said. He continued to explain to us what O'Hara had told him, and our faces slowly stretched into smirks.

"You screamed?" I asked, and the General blushed again.

"My goodness, what happened inside?" Jyoti's voice said from behing the Colonel. She pushed through him and sat down next to Julianna, who filled her in on what we were just told. She did not bother to hide her laughter.

"That will do," Cornwallis said. The four of us stopped giggling," As long as you promise that you were not behind it."

We nodded.

"Well alright," he said," I will see you all later."

He walked away with O'Hara following closely behind him. The Colonel, however, stood behind and stared at us. We stared back. We knew he wasn't fooled by us. He didn't say anything to the Lord General about it. We knew he liked seeing the General get humiliated.

"Colonel Tavington," Cornwallis called," I'm over here."

He continued to stare at us for a few seconds and then turned and walked away. We watched him for a moment. Jyoti then turned to Julianna.

"It was you guys wasn't it?" She asked.

In response, the three of us burst out laughing again. She joined in with us.

"Why wasn't I invited," she laughed.

We told her about our plans for that night, and invited her to be a part of it.

"I think it would be more amusing to watch the Trio at work," she said," I have heard a ton of stuff about you guys since I have been here. I have to see this!"

"We have to plan it out first so that no one gets hurt," I said.

"I have a back up plan if something should happen," Joseph said,"Since I'm the one that has to do most of the work tonight."


	26. Chapter 27

Joseph's POV

Today had turned out to be so freakin' amazing! Julianna's plan worked out so good it was scary. We spent the remainder of the evening in Lord Cornwallis's quarters. I was a little nervous about our plans for the Colonel, but at the same time I was confident that my back-up plan was going to work just fine too. I fidgeted with the cap gun hidden in my vest pocket. Haley kicked me in the ankle.

"Stop it," she whispered," He'll find it."

I stopped. We watched as Julianna got up and began pacing around the room.

"is something the matter, Julianna," Cornwallis asked.

"No," she replied," Just bored."

"Why don't you-what are you doing?"

Haley started laughing at Cornwallis's reaction. Julianna had come up behind him and he had not noticed since he was looking at a map the whole time.

"Just looking," Julianna replied. She then bent down a little more," What are you doing?!"

I started laughing too.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Cornwallis asked," I am mapping out a trap for the ghost."

Julianna raised her eyebrows at his work.

"What?" he asked.

"Excuse my language, Sir, but that map is crap," Julianna replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Cornwallis asked as Haley and I covered our mouths and shook with laughter.

"It's crap...it's just crap."

"I think we gathered that much from you Julianna," Haley said through fits of giggles.

"Shh," Julianna said with a smirk.

"Alright, if you think you know better," Cornwallis said with a hint of amusement," Show me what is wrong with this."

Julianna grabbed the quill from Cornwallis and began scribbling away on the map.

"This is way off...this is crap...I don't know what you were drinking when you drew that...I don't how you missed that stream there...this is crap...crap...crap."

By this time Haley and I were rolling on the floor with laughter. Cornwallis himself even began laughing.

"Alright, alright," he said, taking the quill back,"I'll have it re-drawn."

"Ok," Julianna said.

Cornwallis got up from his desk and joined Julianna on the couch," Alright you two. Off the floor."

Still laughing a little, Haley and I got up and found spots on the furniture around Cornwallis. For another hour we sat and talked with him, and had a wonderful time. Soon he had us go back to our rooms though, but not before requesting our presence at the Sunday social, to which we excitedly agreed. We said goodnight to him and disappeared in our rooms.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when i poked my head out of my room. Julianna, Haley, and Jyoti were all waiting for me by the Colonel's room.

"Ready?" Haley asked.

"For sure," I replied.

It took me a couple of tries, but I successfully picked the lock, and the four of us crept into the Colonel's quarters. My first stop was the bookshelf, where I grabbed the bookend that he had thrown at me. I stared at it for a moment.

"Payback," I mumbled to myself. Suddenly this whole idea seemed a lot more exciting to me. I wasn't going to run away when the Colonel woke up. Not this time...

"Ok," I said to my friends,"Here it goes."

I crept to the Colonel's bedside and put the cap gun as close to him as I dared to get. Julianna, Haley, and Jyoti had already started laughing silently by the door. I smirked, counted to three, and pulled the trigger.

BANG!!

The Colonel jumped a mile in the air. Haley and Jyoti dove out into the hallway, and Julianna had crawled under the Colonel's desk. I didn't move. I wanted him to see me. our eyes met, and for a moment we just stared.

"You," he hissed," Little bastard urchin. Did you not learn your lesson from our last encounter?"

He started to get out of bed. I was ready. Without missing a beat, I raised the bookend over my head and brought it down on his. For a moment he stood before me, and I thought for a moment that the blow had no effect on him, but then he sank back onto his bed and was out cold.

"OOOO," came Haley's voice by the door," That's gonna leave a mark."

We heard footsteps out in the hall somewhere. Julianna came running up behind me, and dumped some alcohol on the colonel, then set the bottle down next to him. With a smirk on my face i set the bookend down on his bed. Julianna grabbed my hand, and we all ran into Haley's room. Haley lit one of her candles and we peaked back out the door. Lord Cornwallis, General O'Hara, and Captain Bordon all gathered around the Colonel's door and disappeared inside. We listened.

"What happened?" Bordon's voice asked.

There was silence. A few objects were moved around.

"Hm...he must have gotten drunk again."

Haley and Juliana started giggling.

"He must have hit himself with this," O'hara's voice said.

Haley silently closed the door as the officers discussed possibilities as to what happened to the Colonel. For the millionth time, we were on the ground laughing our asses off. Revenge was so sweet!!


	27. Chapter 28

Julianna's POV

While the officers checked over Colonel Tavington, me, Joseph, and Jae snuck back to our rooms. Jae actually went with me to my room. There we stayed up the whole night talking about Jospeh's revenge on the Colonel, and slowly branching off into other conversations.

"It's amazing how things have turned out," Jae said to me," I would have expected that you guys would be on the Colonel's bad side, but I didn't expect you would get so close to the Lord General."

"Yea I know right?" I replied," It's crazy. He's been so nice to us. Maybe he just enjoys the company. It's a distraction from this war."

"Yea and now he wants to adopt you guys."

"That seems so weird and impossible for some reason. I like the idea, but it's just weird."

The two of us laughed lightly.

"He wanted to adopt you too," I said to her.

"Yea I know, but I like being free from parental limitations. I still be friends with him."

"He would be called our father-god that even sounds weird-but we would treat him as a friend most of the time."

Jae looked out the window at the purpling sky.

"Jula, do you miss home?" she asked.

I looked out the window too. Now that I really thought about it, I had forgotten home. I still remembered my parents, but nothing else. I had gotten so used to this place.

"When I really think about it, Jae," I said," I have forgotten about home. This place has been more of a home to me for some reason. There is something about it that just makes me so happy. Not this war of course, but other things. It's so beautiful here. I feel more at home here. Everytime I think of the possibility of going back, I feel sick to my stomache."

"You know, Jula, I have been starting to feel the same way. I like it here, and you are here with me. It makes the experience so much more worth it."

We smiled at each other.

"You know, it's ten times better that Haley and Joseph are here too," I said," It wouldn't be the Trio without them."

"I agree," Jae said laughing," You guys have to keep me in tune to everything you plan on doing."

"Oh I will," I replied.

Our conversation once again was steered in another direction. Within a couple more hours we were out cold on the floor.

* * *

There was an annoying knocking on my door, which woke me from a rather pleasant dream.

"Jula shut-up," Jae mumbled behind me. I stared at her for a moment. The knocking came again and she threw a pillow at me. I caught the pillow and whacked her with it. She jerked awake.

"I was three six years ago!" she shouted. We stared at each other for a moment. I raised my eye brows at her.

"Six three years ago?" I asked," So the land of Jae has a unique counting system too?"

She laughed and rubbed her eyes. The knock came again, this time a little louder.

"I'm gonna smack whoever that is," Jae said.

I got up and answered the door. it was Lord Cornwallis.

"Good morning," he said to me with a smile," Did you sleep well."

"Yes sir," I replied," Very well."

"That's good to hear. I see Miss Jyoti stayed with you last night."

"She did, sir."

"Tell me, did either of you happen to hear any commotion going on early this morning?"

"No we didn't," I replied," Did something happen?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," Cornwallis replied.

He explained to us everything that happened to the best of his knowledge. Colonel Tavington came out of his quarters as Lord Cornwallis spoke.

"Good day sir," he said to Cornwallis.

"Ah, Colonel. How kind of you to grace us with your presence."

The Colonel nodded to him. His eyes locked onto mine. He glared.

"Where is your sneaky little friend," he asked me.

Lord Cornwallis spoke before I could make a reply,"What do you mean?"

"That Joseph broke into my quarters as I slept and popped something in my ear, then he hit me with one of my bookends."

Lord Cornwallis looked at me," Did you know about this?"

For the second time I was interrupted," She wasn't there. Haley and Jyoti weren't either."

Joseph came striding down the hall, and stood next to me.

"Joseph," Cornwallis said," You are responsible for this mornings' events?"

"I am Lord Cornwallis, and I apologize."

"But..why did you do it?"

"After I went back to my room last night, I began remembering the incident, and like so many times before, I was angered by it. I guess I just wanted a little revenge."

There was silence in our circle for a moment.

"Come with me, Joseph," Cornwallis said," Tavington you too."

"What are you going to do?" I asked suddenly, stepping forward.

"As much as I don't want to, Joseph must be punished. As his offense was against the Colonel...I must allow the Colonel to give the punishment."

"No!" I shouted," He deserved it."

The Colonel had a look of pure triumph on his face.

"Do with him what you see fit Colonel," Cornwallis said.

"Lord Cornwallis, Please," I ran to him," Obviously what the Colonel did to Joseph left a mark on him. You can't blame him for acting the way he did. He simply lost himself-"

"And acted irrationally," Cornwallis interrupted me, as Tavington grabbed Joseph and pulled him down the stairs. Haley came out of her room just as I began to run after them. Cornwallis rushed after me and grabbed my arm before I could reach the steps.

"Do not interfere," he said as he struggled to hold onto my arm.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"Haley, you and Jyoti go to my quarters. I'll be there in a moment," Cornwallis said.

They did as he asked. He brought his attention back to me.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"How could you let the Colonel touch Joseph again after everything that's happened?"

"It's only fair," Cornwallis replied," Joseph was in the wrong and-"

A scream from Cornwallis's room caused him to jump a foot in the air. Haley burst out of his room and ran down the stairs. Cornwallis let go of me and ran after her. I followed them outside, where Tavington had Joseph facing a tree. I could tell by the mark on his back that Tavington had whipped him at least two times. He was raising his hand to strike again when Haley lunged at him and held on tight to his arm.

"Let go you wretched girl."

"You leave him be!" Haley shouted.

I stood by and watched the scene play out. Jae came outside and stood next to me.

"This isn't turning out so great," she said.

"We have to get out of here," I said," Joseph is getting hurt too much."

"Maybe just for a little while," Jae replied.

"Right. i don't want to hurt Cornwallis, but I don't want Joseph hurt anymore."

We looked around us. Most of the soldiers were down at the camp. Those who were present watched the struggle between Haley, Tavington, Cornwallis, and eventually Joseph, who joined in the fray when Tavington struck Haley across the face. I began waving my arms over my head. It got Haley's attention the quickest. I motioned at the gates, which had been left wide open. She pulled herself out of the struggle and ran to me. Joseph had seen her running away and followed a little bit later.

"Let's get out of here, quick," i said.

The four of us made a break for the gates.

"Close the gates!" Cornwallis yelled," Quickly!"

We ran as fast as we could. It was a scrape, but we made it through. We didn't stop running until we reached the shelter of the trees. On the other side of the gates, we heard Cornwallis yelling at Tavington to gather some of his men and bring us all back. We ducked down into the bushes and watched as the Colonel rode past us and disappeared down the road.

"Joseph, are you ok?" Haley asked.

Joseph was laying on the ground on his stomache," Yea I'm fine."

"Joseph I'm really sorry," I said," I know this is my fault."

"No, Julianna," Joseph said," It's my fault. I was telling Cornwallis the truth. I was angry about what the Colonel had done to me. Your plan was that I shoot off the cap gun in Tavingtons' ear and we all run for it. But I stayed, and I hit him. I don't care that I got punished by him. It was worth it, so don't anyone be sorry."

"Does it hurt? Jyoti asked him.

"It stings like crazy," Joseph replied. He then started laughing.

"What's so funny," Haley asked.

"I am always the one getting hurt," he laughed.

Jyoti raised an eyebrow at him," Why is that funny?"

He was about to answer, but the sound of a pistol cocking behind him silenced all of us.


	28. Chapter 29

Jyoti's POV

About nine men slowly moved out of the bushes and circled around us. Each of them had a pistol or sword aimed at us. None of us really had a bad reaction to this, as we were all used to being in this kind of position. They weren't red coats, so we knew that the Colonel had at least had not found us.

"Kids," one of the men said," Just kids."

"Probably little english bastards," another man said.

"I beg your pardon," Joseph said," We are not british."

"Hang on a second," the man to my left stepped forward, and looked Haley and Julianna up and down," You three look familiar."

Julianna, Haley and Joseph looked at each other, then back at the man.

"Are you The Trio?"

They nodded. There was a wave of muttering around the circle.

'Thought they were dead..."

"We saw them get captured."

"Uh hello," Julianna said loudly," Who are you people?"

"We are soldiers in the continental militia," the same man spoke," I am a reverend in a small village not too far from here. We have heard of you three all over the place. I myself have seen you once or twice a while ago."

His eyes wandered to me.

"I don't recognize you though."

"I'm Jyoti. I'm a friend of theTrio."

The man nodded and shook my hand.

"How did you three escape Lord Cornwallis?"

Joseph went on to explain to them our experiences at Middleton place. The men laughed at hearing of our pranks on the general and especially the Colonel.

"Lord Cornwallis wanted to adopt you?" the reverend asked," That must mean that he has sent out some kind of search party for you."

"He sent the Colonel out just a little while ago," I said,"We didn't want to stay away forever."

"But you cannot go back to that monster. No, you must come with us. We will keep you safe and hidden from them."

"But we aren't in any danger," Haley argued," We were going to go back."

The reverend motioned to the other men to follow him. Each of us found ourselves being forced away by one of the men. We struggled and argued, but it was no use. We had not planned to go far from Middleton place, but now we had no choice.

"Don't worry," the rev. assured us," You will be safe where we are taking you."

We all were lifted onto horses, and then the men quickly left the clearing.

* * *

Not too much later that day, we reached a swamp. The ruin on the island in the center told us it was the old Spanish Mission. That was where the men were taking us. They weren't treating us bad or anything, but we didn't want to be there either way. We were ushered through an archway, where on the other side was a small fire going, and two men sitting around it.

"Ben," the rev. said," You won't believe who we found outside Middleton Place today."

We all knew this man. Benjamin Martin looked up and scanned the four of us. Obviously he didn't recognize me, but the others he did. He stood up and approached us.

"My God," he said," Lord Cornwallis told me he had the three of you hanged."

"Obviously he lied," Joseph said.

Ben looked at me," Who are you?"

"Jyoti," I said," Friend to the Trio."

He had the four of us sit down, and gave us food and drink while he conversed with the men who brought us here.

"..can't let him find them again," the rev. was saying," We need to take them somewhere safe."

"Maybe my sister-in-law can help us out," Ben said," My children are there too."

I looked at The Trio. We knew that place, and it wasn't safe. Not even for his sister-in-law, Charlotte, and his children.

"What are we gonna do?" Haley asked," If the Colonel finds us there he will accuse them of kidnap and kill them all."

"Maybe we can sneak away," Joseph whispered.

We could have done that, but Ben had decided that we would be taken to Charlotte immediately. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Charlotte's plantation was bigger than I imagined it. We were met outside by all her servants, as well as Ben's children and Charlotte herself. She was very pretty. Ben explained to her who we were. That was all he had to say for her to insist that we stay with her. Obviously the Trio had made a good name for themselves on the continentals side.

"Please come inside, children," she said to us.

Neither of us moved. We didn't want to be rude, but we knew that the Colonel was still out there looking for us. WE didn't want him to find us here. We voiced out concerns to Charlotte.

"It's no skin off my nose. I know you want to go back, but Ben wants you to stay with me, and i will not allow you to go back to that beast."

We followed her inside, and she showed us around. The house was very beautiful. When she showed us her dining room, all of us looked automatically to the hidden door where we knew they would be hiding when the Colonel came. After the tour Charlotte went to make lunch for us all. The four of us made our way back to the sitting room and sat down. For a moment we sat in silence. Haley was the first to speak.

"I think we should run for it while she is away."

"I second that," Joseph replied," They are in enough danger as it is. Besides, the colonel can find us somewhere else, and by ourselves. No one is at risk if we are alone."

"Except for you," Julianna said. We all looked her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away. I guess she was thinking about what she was going to say.

"It's just a thought I was having," she began," I know that Cornwallis has bonded with us and all...but...he sent the Colonel to find us alone. After that prank, and hitting him, I have this feeling he might try to kill you, and bring Haley and Jyoti and I back with the excuse that you got caught in a cross-fire or something."

She had a point, and we all knew she did. Would the Colonel kill Joseph as a pathetic attempt at revenge? What could we do about it?...

For the next few hours we sat and thought, and voiced ideas whenever we got them. We didn't seem to be coming up with anything good, but we found it amusing to hear some of the things we were coming up with. You would think we weren't even trying.

"I think I know something we could do," Joseph said," Perhaps if the Colonel does find us, I could hide, and you three could be captured. I'll stay hidden and let them ride away some, and I'll follow from a distance. When the time is right, I'll come waltzing throught the gates. Lord Cornwallis would be there and there is no way the Colonel could do anything to hurt me."

We thought about it. It made sense, and we didn't see why it wouldn't work.

"i like it," I said," But what about leaving here and-"

"Children come quickly," it was Charlotte.

We got up and went to the dining room where Charlotte was ushering Ben's children into the cellar. She looked up and saw us just staring.

"Come on," she urged," quickly."

We shook our heads at her.

"You go on," Joseph said," We will come down in a moment. There is no time for us all to go at once."

"But-"

"GO! Before he sees you."

"He?" Haley asked as Charlotte closed the door.

"I just had a look outside," Joseph said as he pulled Haley out of the dining room. Julianna and I followed," Tavington is here."


	29. Chapter 30

* * *

Haley's POV

I looked out the sitting room window. Tavington sat on his horse, staring at the house. For a moment he said nothing, then he turned his horse to the surrounding soldiers and spoke.

"I know Cornwallis's children have been brought here," he said," Find them, and bring them to me. Then, we will teach their kidnappers a lesson."

We looked at each other.

"We were right," Jytoi said," he is going to kill them all."

"We have to get out of here." Julianna said.

An almighty bang on the front door caused all of us to jump and scatter in all different directions. The Colonel had to of seen one of us running away. Sure enough...

"See where they went, and capture them."

The best I could do was duck behind a couch. _Oh brilliant hiding spot Haley,_ I thought. Then again i didn't have enough time to get very far. I peaked out of an opening in the side of the couch. There were three soldiers staning in front of the couch. I know they knew I was there. They quietly picked a spot around the couch and were about to move it when a plate came rolling around the corner. They stared at it for a moment, and then followed the direction it had come from. I sighed with relief and prepared to find a better spot to hide.

* * *

Julianna's POV

I hope that i gave Haley enough time to find a better spot to hide, or maybe even just get out of the house altogether. I had found a good spot in the back room. It was a little hidden hole in the wall, which was very spacey. I wouldn't have noticed it there if the board covering it hadn't been sticking out. I ducked into it and pulled the board over the opening as the soldiers came sprinting into the room.

"I know she came in here," one said," I could have sworn I saw someone come in here."

"It's ok," his fellow officer whispered," Let's go look somewhere else before the Colonel comes in here. You don't want him to think that we lost one of them."

"Well seeing as how you are just blurting it out I'll do more than think it."

The two men jumped and turned around.

"Would you really lie to your commander?" He asked in a dangerous tone that sent a shiver up my spine.

"N-no sir. I just didn't want you to be disappointed-"

"You know damn well that's a lie, and you will recieve punishment for it," the Colonel growled," I saw her too. She is somewhere close by. Now, the Lord General misses her dearly. Find her or face me later."

Without another word he stormed out, leaving the two men trembling slightly in the room. They took one last look around the room adn left. i sighed with relief. After waiting a few moments I decided it was safe to come out. That was a dumb move on my part, for as i moved closer to the door to peak out, an arm wrapped around my waist as a hand slapped over my mouth. Obviously screaming at that was pointless but I did it anyway and all that came out was the most pathetic squeak I have ever heard.

"I think I caught one," the man holding me said. Another man came around to look at me. It was Captain Wilkins.

"I'll get the Colonel," he said and walked away into one of the other rooms. I could hear his muffled voice speaking to someone.

"..found one of the girls," was all I heard, then swift footsteps. I don't know why, but seeing the Colonel made my chest feel numb. He came and stopped in front of me. He forced my chin up and looked me over.

"Yes this is one of them," he concluded with a smirk," Cornwallis will be pleased. I'll take her from here. I don't need her escaping again."

He knew I would have tried something with this other soldier. With the help of Captain Wilkins, he tied my hands in front of me and covered my mouth with a handkerchief.

"I don't need you yelling out and warning the rest of the urchins," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me around the house with him. We heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Hmm," The Colonel said," I bet I know who that is."

He pulled me up the stairs.

* * *

Joseph's POV

Ok so hiding behind the door wasn't one of my better ideas, but when i saw one of the officers coming towards the room, I couldn't help myself. I had to hit him with the door. I jumped over the man laying in the hall, and picked a different room to hide in. I watched through the crack in the door as Tavington came up the stairs, dragging Julianna with him.

"Ugh, Julianna," I whispered.

"Come out boy," Tavington called," I know its you that's up here. Come out now."

I stayed where I was. Julianna struggled against him suddenly, trying to back towards the stairs. Tavington pulled her closer to him and held tight.

"Don't think your pathetic escape attempts will distract me from finding him. You are all coming back with me tonight. Come out now boy!"

He began moving in the direction of where I was hiding.

"Let Julianna go," I blurted out. I jumped out of the way of the door as he kicked it open. His eyes were full of rage as he stared me down. Coming further into the room he shoved Julianna onto the floor.

"Don't you dare try to run, girl," he said to her. he brought his attention back to me," You are in no position to be bargaining, boy. And either way, my orders are to bring all of you back with me. She goes with me no matter what."

"We aren't going back with you," I said," We will go back on our own. You are going to frame the people who live here for kidnapping us when you know damn well that's a lie."

"I am the Butcher," Tavington replied," Truth isn't in my vocabulary. The people who live here are bastard traitors to the crown anyway. They deserve to go up in flames. "

He lunged at me. Thinking he was going to hit me, I instinctively put my hands over my face and clenched my eyes shut. I felt something cold slap over my wrist. I opened my eyes. The Colonel grabbed my other hand and closed an iron shackle around it.

"Now come quietly, and go back unharmed, or fight me and go back bloody," he said to me," Captain Wilkins!"

Wilkins came into the room and looked around," Yes sir?"

"Take the boy and the girl outside. Stay there with them."

"Yes sir."

Tavington shoved me roughly into the Captain. He then pulled Julianna to her feet and the four of us went outside.

* * *

Jyoti's POV

The soldiers had brought a covered wagon with them. I had no doubt it was to hide me and the others in if or when we were caught. I watched from a second story window as Captain Wilkins disappeared in the wagon with Joseph. After a moment, Colonel Tavington lifted Julianna into the wagon too. The Colonel then came back into the house.

"We just have two more to find," I heard him say," Let's hurry it up so we can burn these bastard traitors."

A hand grabbed my shoulder and covered my mouth before I could scream.

"Wait," Haley's voice said," It's just me."

We crawled under the bed and watched the hallway.

"You scared me," I said.

"Sorry," Haley replied," I took advantage of all the officers watching Tavington with Joseph and Julianna, and ran up here. I figured they wouldn't look up here anymore."

"I don't know," I said," the Colonel is a tricky man. He could come back."

Right as I said that I heard footsteps on the stairs. It wasn't Tavington, but an officer all the same. He looked cautiously around him and then moved into one of the rooms on the other side of the hall. Any moment he would come back into this room and find me and Haley. We had to get out...but how?

"Jyoti," Haley whispered," Are you a good climber?"

"Yes, why?"

"When he goes into the next room we should climb out the window."

"Why don't we just go now?"

"He's been in that room too long. I can open the window now. We will have more time to get out when he goes to the next room."

I nodded to her,"If no one sees us we can try to rescue Joseph and Julianna."

"Right."

She slowly and quietly got up ans opened the window. Once she felt the opening was wide enough she ducked down under the bed again and we watched and waited. It took him a moment but the officer finally came out of the room and disappeared into the next one. Haley let me go first, and she followed. We were both quick on our climb. Finding a safe way down wasn't hard. Once we reached the bottom we threw ourselves on the ground and crawled through the bushes until we were as close to the wagon that held Joseph and Julianna as we could get. Captain Wilkins was sitting in the front of it, holding the reins as if preparing to make a break for it.

"..damn children," A voice behind us said. It was Colonel Tavington. He was standing on the porch with two other officers," GO back in and scan one more time for the other two. If you can't find them fire the house. They probably ran off into the woods."

The two officers disappeared inside. I heard movement somewhere a small distance to my left. I looked around and saw several figures running away from the house. It was Charlotte and Ben's kids. I was relieved to see that they were outside and not inside the house still. Over by the wagon, Colonel Tavington approached the opening in the back and peaked inside.

"They haven't been giving you trouble?"

"No sir."

"Good."

He began walking towards where Haley and I were hiding, and the two of us crouched down as low as we could go. he was joined by another soldier. I'm pretty sure it was Bordon.

"That bastard urchin thinks he is going to get away with humiliating me," the Colonel said," he'll be lucky if he makes it back to the estate alive. But I'm not feeling that generous."

"Lord Cornwallis won't like you killing them, sir," Bordon said.

"I could make it look like an accident," Tavington replied," And I would only be killing one. Lord Cornwallis would be happier if he only had girls."

Haley gasped next to me as the Colonel walked away chuckling. I threw my whole weight at her and held her down when she tried to get up.

"Wait," I said," Not yet."

Haley's POV

It was scary how many things we turned out to be right about. The Colonel was going to to frame Charlotte for kidnapping us, and kill Joseph as a pathetic attempt at revenge. We were going to get Julianna and Joseph out of there. We waited forever. Finally all the officers cleared out of the house and prepared to burn it.

"Captain," Tavington called to Wilkins," You can assist. Show me how loyal you are."

We watched Wilkins join the others with their torches. Taking advantage of the scene, Jyoti and I got up and Quickly went to the wagon and jumped into the back.

"Haley," Julianna said as she looked up," Thank God."

Wilkins had left her hands tied behind her back and then tied her around the middle to a beam. Joseph had been clapped in irons and they were connected to another beam.

"You were right," I said to her as Jyoti picked at Joseph's shackles with a hair pin," Tavington was going to try kill Joseph to get back at him.''

"That's really creepy how we have been right about everything," Joseph said. The threat of being killed by the Colonel didn't seem to phase him one bit.

"Well," Jyoti said as the second shackle clicked open," We did know a lot about this specific time before we came here."

"Ugh," I said," I can't un-do this rope. It's too tight and thick."

I clawed and pulled pathetically at the rope binding Julianna. Joseph and Jyoti came over to help me.

"Go check on the children," we heard from outside.

We all looked at each other, and began trying more frantically to free Julianna.

"You guys go ahead," I said," I'll help her."

"We can't leave you," Joseph said.

"Yes you can. If he catches me it doesn't mean anything, but if you stay he will kill you. Please, go with Jyoti. Find us later. It's just like we planned earlier."

He was about to start talking again, but i yelled at him to go.

"We will see you guys soon if you don't make it out," Jyoti said.

"Bye Jae," Julianna said. Jyoti and Joseph jumped out of the back of the wagon. We heard a ton of yelling and running. We listened for a moment. The Colonel's angry cursing told us they got away. I continued to pull and claw at Julianna's ropes. I didn't have time to react as a hand pushed me away from Julianna. I fell on my back. The Colonel's face loomed over me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't urchin one."

He grabbed me and pressed me against another beam. With amazing speed he wrapped a rope around me and tightened it into a knot.

" I am quite gifted at tying knots, urchin, as you saw from your friends' bindings. You could not have freed her in time had we noticed you back here or not."

"I don't care," I hissed at him," As long as Joseph got away. That's all I care about."

"Really?" Tavington said. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Julianna, who took a deep breath and cringed alittle when he cocked it.

"So you wouldn't mind if I killed her?"

I didn't say anything, but stared with frightened eyes at my friend being held at gun point. The Colonel chuckled at me and lowered the pistol. He then looked at Julianna who glared back at him.

"No," he said," Cornwallis wouldn't like it if he knew you were dead. I have no intention of killing you. Now both of you relax and enjoy the ride. Cornwallis is expecting the two of you."


	30. Chapter 31

Cornwallis' POV

I felt horrible about what had happened between the children and the Colonel the other day. I did not want to let him punish Joseph, but as I said, he was in the wrong and had to be punished for it. I had to be fair. All I care about now is that all four of the children be returned to me. In my state of impatience I was really ticked at the colonel for taking so long to find them. How far could they have possibly gone? I told the Colonel not to come back unless he had all four of them with him. It had been a few days now since he left. I only just got a letter from him this morning saying he had originally found Joseph and Julianna, but that Jyoti and Haley had tried to free the other two, and he now only had Haley and Julianna. I had already made up my mind to ride out and meet up with the Colonel tomorrow to take the girls from him so that he could capture the remaining two with no interference. I already sent a messenger to the Colonel, who said in his letter that he would wait near the plantation where he had found the girls for a reply from me. He only planned to wait out today and move on, so that's why I sent the messenger so early. I needed him to meet me somewhere closer though. Hopefully he is on the move right now. I had the feeling that if he waited there for me, the militia would come back and attack and try to take the girls away.

"Shall I accompany you, sir," O'hara asked me.

"Yes I think you should. I need another to help me bring the girls back here."

O'Hara nodded to me," Shall I prepare the horses?"

I nodded to him and he left. I sat for a moment in thought. I don't know how or why I have become so attached to the children. They had interfered with the kings work. I should despise them...but...for some reason I seem to grow more and more fond of them. I feel as if they are my escape from this wretched war. They give much needed company that I cannot find in the General, and definitely not in the Colonel. It is a bond I have accidently grown for them, and it is one I cannot break, nor do I have the intention of ever breaking. i have considered adopting the Trio. I still am considering adopting them. In the few months that I have known them, i have come to feel like they are and have always been my own children. I feel like I am the one who must look after them and protect them...not that they need it. The more I give thought to these truths, the more eager I am to have them back.

"Sir, the horses are ready," O'Hara's voice drew me from my thoughts.

"Let us be off then," I replied," I want to get there and back as quickly as possible."


	31. Chapter 32

Tavington's POV

I was glad that the Lord General was coming to get urchin one and two from me. If I wanted to have any luck catching urchin three and his companion, I needed the other two out of the way. One game of Musical Children was enough for me. I rode behind the wagon that carried Haley and Julianna. I could see through the back, and therefore I could watch them. Now and then they spoke lightly to each other, but the conversations did not last long. Out group continued on down the path and towards the meeting place Lord Cornwallis had requested. We had to slow down when we came to a part of the path that had a steep hill on one side and went up further on the other side. I heard the sound of hooves. I motioned for the procession to stop.

"Not one word out of either of you," I said to the girls as I lowered the flap so they could not be seen," keep your eyes open men."

I rode around the wagon and looked down the path. The sound had stopped. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, there was a gun shot, and the officer driving the wagon slumped to the side and rolled out of his seat. We suddenly found ourselves being rained on by bullets from the trees. I rode quickly to the wagon, blindly firing my pistol as I went. Looking inside I saw that both the girls were alright. I climbed in, ducking down to miss the flying bullets. I loosened each of their bonds and forced them to lie down, then tightened their ropes again. I then jumped out and joined in with the others who were firing at some continentals who were running towards us, firing wildly and waisting their bullets. I effortlessly took aim and claimed the life of one of the men advancing on me, and proceeded to take the second mans' life as well.

* * *

Haley's POV

I was a little shaken up. A bullet had ripped through the canvas of the wagon just inches from my face. Julianna and I laughed a relieved sort of laugh at such luck.

"Someone upstairs loves you," she joked. Her voice shook alittle.

"Yea," I agreed with her.

We fell silent and listened to the commotion outside the wagon. The gunshot sounds were deafening. We both clenched our eyes shut as another shower of bullets ripped through the canvas. We could only pray that none hit us. We heard a horse give a frightened whinney and suddenly the wagon started moving.

* * *

Cornwallis' POV

I heard the gunshots echoing all over. I knew in my gut that the Colonel's party had been ambushed. O'Hara and I kicked our horses into a run and we tore down the path. I hoped to god the girls were not hurt.

* * *

Colonel Tavington's POV

"Colonel! The girls!" one of my officers shouted. I looked to where he was pointing and saw that one of the continentals had gotten to the wagon and was trying to get away with the girls. I tore off after him. I was feeling a little nervous, for he was taking it very fast, and the hill was quite steep. Wilkins and Bordon joined me in my persuit of him. We dared not fire our weapons at him. With a jolt of horror I realized he was coming up on a sharp turn. I knew before he hit it that he would not make it. The scene went in slow motion as man, horse, and wagon went rolling out of sight. All that returned was the sound of an almighty crash, and a cloud of dust. The firing behind me stopped. There were no continentals left alive. I rode my horse to the spot where the wagon had rolled, and I felt my insides go numb. For as I rounded the corner I saw the Lord General standing frozen in his spot. I looked down at the wreck, and saw the horse impaled on a broken beam, the man pinned under him and run through by the same beam. And the worst scene of all, Haley's bloody head sticking out from under the canvas, and Julianna's hand sticking out from under a pile of wood and wheel. There is no way they could have survived.

"No," Cornwallis said in an almost whisper," Not them. Not them."

We stood in a semi-circle around the spot where the wagon fell. We stared at the wreckage for what seemed like hours. Even i could not believe the sight I was seeing. Haley, and Julianna...dead. No one could process it.

"NOOO!!" someone screamed behind me. Joseph and Jyoti came running down the hill. I grabbed Jyoti and Wilkins grabbed Joseph before the two of them tried to go down to their companions.

"Jula," Jyoti choked," JULA!!"

"No, no, no," Joseph sobbed," Haley! Julianna! Get up! You're just faking it! GET UP!!"

I didn't not expect it, but watching the scene before me was somewhat painful. Had I grown some kind of bond to the Trio as well? I couldn't have. Jyoti slipped out of my arms and onto the ground where she sobbed into the dirt. Cornwallis got down beside her.

"We followed the continentals here," she said to him," We were going to try to get Haley and Julianna back. We wanted to come back on our own."

"There, there, Jyoti," Cornwallis said in a shaken voice,"Come along with me. We cannot stay here."

"I'm not leaving them!" Joseph shouted," I'm not leaving them."

He kicked and struggled with the Captain, who maintained a firm grip.

"Bring him along," Cornwallis said. A tear fell from his eye," Let us leave here now."

I turned back to the wreckage as Jyoti and Joseph were ushered away. For some reason I did not want to believe it that Haley and Julianna were gone.

"Colonel," Cornwallis called to me. I backed away from the site and mounted my horse. It was the most quiet ride I have ever gone on in my entire life.


	32. Chapter 33

Joseph's POV

I felt my whole world collapse when I saw Haley and Julianna lying there. My two best friends in the world...gone. I could not bare the thought. I could not stop sobbing. Everything around me felt like a dream as we rode back to the estate. I did not want to be there without Haley or Julianna. It wasn't the same. i could not think anymore. I was trapped in this time period without them. I didn't want to live without them. I still couldn't fully process what had happened. All I saw was the wagon go rolling out of site down the hill. When we finally reached Middleton place, both Jyoti and I were escorted to our rooms. Each of us was givin a drink with a sleep aid in it.

"Please drink it," Cornwallis said," You need to rest."

I drank it slowly. Cornwallis sat with me for a long time. I finally felt myself drifting off into what I anticipated as being the most fitfull sleep ever.

* * *

Jyoti's POV

"I refuse to drink it. I don't need sleep," I snapped at the servant whom Cornwallis had sent to give me the tonic.

"Beg your pardon my lady, but the Lord General wishes you to drink it," the servant replied," He says you need rest after your friends-"

"DON'T...say a word about it," I began sobbing again," Just leave me."

I went to the window and leaned against it. The glass was cold, but it did not help to ease the pain in my aching head. I heard the door shut lightly behind me.

"Oh God," I let myself go completely," Jula...Haley...Why?"

There was another knock on my door," Miss Jyoti?"

I recognized the voice as Colonel Tavington. I felt the anger inside me suddenly boil. It was all his fault...I ran to the door and flung it open. Before he could say a word I lunged at him, kicking, punching, slapping. My blows didn't effect him in the least, but I kept hitting, and he only stood there and let me.

"You bastard," I squeaked through my sobs," Why didn't you just free them? Why?!"

He did not answer me but slowly wrapped his arms around me. For a few seconds I struggled to get away, but soon gave up and sank to the floor again, and he sank with me. I could not help but bury my face in his chest and sob. I opened my eye, and saw Cornwallis watching from the end of the hall. I could see his eyes watering some, and he bowed his head and went to his quarters and shut the door. He was suffering too...

* * *

Tavington's POV

I sat there on the floor, holding Jyoti for what seemed like forever. I felt such guilt at seeing her in so much pain. I'm sure now that I did grow an attachment to the Trio, because a part of me felt that I missed Haley and Julianna already. They annoyed me so much, but I think I liked it for some reason. I never wanted to kill Joseph. I never wanted to kill any of them, or hurt them even though I did. I only realized this now since two of them are gone.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say to Jyoti as she shook and sobbed in my arms.

She did not answer me, but pushed herself off the ground and went into her room. Before shutting the door, she stopped and looked at me. Her eyes showed every sign of a broken heart. She shut the door softly. I could still hear her sobbing on the other side.

* * *

Corwallis' POV

It's not silly for a grown man to cry. I kept telling myself as I sat at my desk and let the tears fall. They could have been my children. Could have. The scene kept replaying in my head of the continental driving the wagon over the side, and their bodies lying there. The picture made my silent tears turn into light sobs over the fallen girls.

"My children," I said to the empty room," My girls."

As I sat there I felt a burning hate welling inside me for the continentals. It's their fault Haley and Julianna are not here with me right now. It's their fault! I hate them for what they have done and they will all pay. I began to throw things around. the last thing I threw was a picture from off my wall, which went flying out the window. I went over to the window. Some of the soldiers around the property were staring up at me. I was breathing rather hard as I stared at them, and suddenly I could not hold back.

"Tomorrow," I said," Colonel Tavington is going out. You are to track down every miserable militia member of the continental army, and slaughter them! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!!"


	33. Chapter 34

_Julianna's POV_

_I saw the white light. It was so bright. I did not want to believe this was it. Please, I thought to myself, please let this not be it. I opened my eyes more. I was covered by a white and bloodied canvas._

I sighed with some relief. Someone upstairs definitely loves the Trio. I was not dead...But what about Haley?

"H-haley," my voice was raspy. There was no answer. I tried to push myself up, but I screamed in pain and stopped trying. I think my arm was broken. I was also pinned under a pile of wood and two of the wheels...or was it just one? I tried moving my other arm. It was sore, but not broken. I began pulling pathetically at the wood. I stopped when I heard the sound of hooves.

"Help," I said. I didn't say it loud enough. I began calling out as best I could and making noise...any noise. The hooves stopped.

"Please," I gasped," Help me."

"Father! Father look," a young girls voice said a ways up the hill.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a man come look over the side of the hill. We fell a long way.

"Clara stay with your mother," the man said," Boys! Come quickly!"

I was relieved to see the man and two other young men carefully climb down to me and Haley. They finally reached me and the man knelt down to me.

"Please help us," I begged," Please."

"It's alright," the man said," Boys dig her out. Quick."

"What happened," One of the boys asked. I yelped a little as he tried to pick up a beam from off me. I was still tied to it. My right arm must have slipped free somehow. That's how i was able to move it around.

"My God what happened to you?" the man asked.

I told him the whole story of how we escaped from Lord Cornwallis with every intention of going back, and how the Colonel had found us andwas taking us back and ended with the continental who tried to steal the wagon and sent us all tumbling down here.

"My god," the man said," I have heard talk about you. The Trio. We have to get you some help."

He picked me up gently. I felt horrible pain in one leg and an ankle.

"Pa, there is another girl here."

"Haley," I said weakly," Is she alive?''

"Yea she's alive, but she better get some medical attention quick or she won't be for long."

"Let's hurry up then."

We made our way clumsily up the hill. It took forever but we finally got up and there was another wagon waiting.

"Dear Lord, Charles," the woman sitting in the front gasped," Those poor girls."

"We need to get back to the village fast. Our travels will have to wait."

"Yes dear," the woman said," I'll tend to these two on the way. Clara darling, ride up front with your father."

After were settled in the back everyone else loaded onto the wagon. The man drove his team quickly back down the road. I wasn't so worried about myself as I was for Haley. _She's alive but needs medical attention quick or she won't be for long..._

I could only hope that this village they spoke of was close by.

* * *

Tavington's POV

Cornwallis had gone into a rage overnight. Today I was to go and slaughter all continentals in my path. I was to leave no one alive. Cornwallis decided that he wanted to accompany us on our mission. By now he had killed far more rebels in one hour than i managed to do in one battle. He really had cared for them. I had had a strange dream of the scene last night. I went back to the wreckage and Haley and Julianna were gone. I don't know where they went, but they weren't there. I thought about my dream throughout the entire ride. As we progressed on, I saw a man a little ways up, walking towards us. As we drew nearer we stopped.

"Sir," I said," Are you loyal to the King?"

The man stared at me for a moment as if he couldn't believe I was really there.

"King?" he asked," We have no King. All we have is some snot-nosed tyrannt whose only goal is to rub our faces raw into the ground. I am loyal to no one."

"Might I make a reply to that?" I shot him in the face. He fell to the ground and lay still.

"Well done, Colonel," Cornwallis said to me.

We sat on our horses and stared at the corpse, then moved on. I don't know how long we were going to be at this. Something was telling me that Lord Cornwallis was not going to stop until he had expressed all his anger....Lord knows how long that will be.

* * *

Haley's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't know where I was or how I got there...

"Am I dead?" I asked out loud.

"No," a woman's voice said," Thankfully you are not. We found you just in time."

It took me a moment to remember what happened. The wagon...someone had tried to drive it away, and suddenly we were rolling, and I felt so much pain, and then nothing...I looked around the room more. Turning my head, I noticed Julianna lying on a bed next to me.

"Julianna?" I said. her eyes were closed. Was she dead?

"We heard her calling out," the woman said," If it hadn't been for her we would never have noticed you down there."

"Did she pass out?"

"No. There was a doctor in here a few minutes ago. he gave her a drink to help her sleep. Like you she has some broken bones."

I Looked back at the woman. She was very pretty. She had brown eyes, and brunette hair that shone in the sunlight coming through the window. She looked very kind and gentle. She dipped a cloth in water and patted it on my head. I could see blood as she brought it back up. There was dirt as well.

"I wonder how long you two were down there," she said, more to herself than me. I couls see outside it was late sfternoon. It was morning when the wagon crashed. But I didn't know if it was still the same day or the next day or something else. There was a knock on the front door. A little girl came running into the room.

"Momma, can I go play with Sara and Lily?"

"Yes you may," the woman replied," Don't got too far though, supper will be ready soon."

"Yes momma."

The woman looked back at me.

"I'm Mary by the way," she said brightly," and I will be your host while you are here."

I smiled at her," Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, now drink this and get some rest before food."

I took the drink and slowly sipped it until it was gone. Within a half an hour I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Joseph's POV (Back at Middleton Place)

I sat in my quaters staring out the window. Even after everything, the feeling that Julianna and Haley were gone just wouldn't sink in. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were all mistaken. Someone knocked on my door. I went and answered it. Jyoti stepped into my room and I shut the door.

"How have you been doing?" She asked. She sounded like she had been crying, or just woke up.

"Not too well," I replied," i can't shake this feeling I have that they aren't dead."

"Really? I can't either. I think that's why it's so hard for me to accept the fact. It just doesn't seem possible."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know," Jyoti said," But it gives me this sense of hope that they are alive. It's weird, but I just have this strong feeling that they aren't dead."

We both went to the window and looked out over the grounds. Cornwallis had placed guards around every door to the house. He did not want Jyoti or I to leave. It's not like I had planned on going anywhere. It's no fun if I don't have my friends with me. Again when I thought about them the sense rose that they were alive, and then suddenly deep inside I felt excited. What if they were alive?


	34. Chapter 35

Jyoti's POV

Joseph and I were convinced at this point that Haley and Julianna were not dead. The feeling would be much different than this I know it. We planned on telling Cornwallis the minute he got back. It was almost two weeks before he and the others finally returned. Joseph and I did not want to bother him right away for we saw that he still looked quite sad and his eyes were still bloodshot from sorrow and/or the long trip. Even so we did not have to wait long to see him, for he came to us. As usual I was hanging out with Joseph in his quarters when Cornwallis knocked and then let himself into the room.

"Good day Joseph, Jyoti," he said.

"Good day to you," Joseph replied.

"Good day sir," I said.

He smiled slightly and then sat down on the sofa by the window. Joseph and I proceeded to find spots around him. We sat in an almost awkward silence for a few moments.

"So," Cornwallis finally said," How are you two fairing?"

Joseph and I looked at each other then back at Cornwallis.

"Sir," Joseph said,"We have been waiting for you to come back for some time. We wanted to talk to you about them."

"You see," I said before Cornwallis could reply," We are strongly convinced that Haley and Julianna survived."

There was a slight ringing silence, as if I had yelled. Cornwallis stared at each of us in turn as if we were crazy.

"Children," he said with a sigh," I understand what you are going through right now. Losing a friend is a terrible thing to deal with. Losing two in the same day is just....horrible. But trust me, the two of you will come to terms with it in no time."

"Sir," Joseph said,''I know we may seem dillusional or something, but I can't shake this feeling that my friends are alive."

"Yes," I added," I feel it in my heart that they are out there somewhere...alive. Please understand and believe us sir. We need to get out there and see for sure."

He seemed to believe us at that point. He sat in obvious thought for a moment. Finally he seemed to realize something and then looked at the two of us again.

"Alright," he said,"We will go back to the site where they fell and start there. If they are not there, we will begin a search for them. But if they are still there...."

"Then as you said," Joseph replied," Jyoti and I will eventually come to terms with reality."

"Alright," Cornwallis said, placing a hand on Joseph's shoulder," We will leave tomorrow morning. It's too late to go anywhere now, and this way we have time to start looking for them if they really are alive."

* * *

Julianna's POV

After a couple of weeks being stuck in bed, Haley and I were well enough to stand and walk around. Charles, the guy that found us, had made each of a walking stick for support when we were up and about. Mary, the wife, tended to us everyday and took us for walks around the tiny village. Many people knew us and someone was always stopping us in the middle of our walks to talk to us. One time and elderly woman and man had come up to us and begged us not to go back to Cornwallis when we were well again.

"The man is breaking your limbs and soon he'll kill ya," the man had said.

"Cornwallis cares for us," Haley assured him," very much. He has kept us alive and taken care of for a long time. Plus two of our friends are still with him."

We endured a lot of people telling us to stay away from Cornwallis and the Colonel. But Our minds had been made up long before we even came to the village. Our original intentions were to go back to Cornwallis. We spent a lot of time being escorted all over the place. One time when Haley and I were sitting outside one of the women from the church came running to the house and disappeared inside. We stared at the door for a moment in curiosity.

"Now what do you suppose got into her?" Haley asked.

"No idea."

Haley leaned back and pressed her ear against the bottom corner of the window to listen. As each second passed her expression got more and more surprised.

"Oh man," she said.

"What, what?" I urged her. She held up her finger telling me to hang on a minute. After another moment she sat up straight and looked at me.

"Cornwallis is going to go looking for us tomorrow," she said," Rumors are going around like crazy. If he finds us here these people are all screwed. But they want to hide us from him. Charles absolutely refuses to see us go back to him."

"How did he know we were still alive?''

"Maybe Joseph...said something..." Haley replied.

"Uh...what could he say to get Cornwallis to believe we are alive?"

"It's Joseph. Need I go on?"

"Point taken. Look, if Cornwallis really is looking for us we have to get away from here. Like you said, if he finds us here he will raise hell with these people and they don't deserve it."

"You're right. But how do we get away?"

"You don't," said a voice by the door. It was Charles," You will stay here with us. Away from that man."

We stared at him for a moment, unable to think of what to say to that.

"We can't stay here," Haley said," Don't you understand? By keeping us here with him looking for us you are putting your family in danger."

"We didn't kidnap you," Charles said.

"Cornwallis isn't going to believe that," I said," And niether will Colonel Tavington."

The mention of the Colonel's name seemed to spark some fear into Charles' face. He knew as well as anyone that the Colonel would leave no one alive if he had the choice. He definitely wasn't one to believe any story given by a continental. Mary joined Charles by the door.

"Let's not discuss this here," she said," Come inside."

After having a long and arguementative talk with Charles and Mary, they finally gave in and agreed that it was for the best that we leave and go back to Cornwallis.

"I will give you supplies for your journey. I wish we had a horse to give to you," Mary said.

"It's best if we stay on foot," Haley said," We know how to survive out there. We did it for weeks when we got here. We can do it again. I assure you we will be fine."

There was silence for a moment. I could tell by the couples' expressions that they really did not want us to go, but it would be selfish of us to just wait around in the village and basically sentence the entire little society to death on our account. We just couldn't do that.

"When will you leave?" Charles asked.

"We will be gone before the sun rises," Haley said," Give ourselves some time to get as far from here as possible so as not to lead them to think we had been here."

"I wish you a safe journey then," he replied," God be with you."

* * *

Tavington's POV

We left very early the next morning to go back to the site where Haley and Julianna fell. My stomache turned uncomfortabley when I pictured what we would find at the scene. At this point I felt Joseph and Jyoti were both being fools. Why can't they just live with the fact that Haley and Julianna are both gone? This ride was going to be a waist of time. We rode for about an hour and a half before the familiar winding rode came into view. Cornwallis stopped his horse breathing a little heavily.

"Are you sure you are prepared for this?" he asked Joseph and Jyoti.

"Positive sir," Jyoti said. She didn't look too sure at all. Joseph did not wait for Cornwallis but kicked his horse to go forward. We stared at him for a moment then followed. We rode for another five minutes and each of us gagged and held our noses. The stench of death and rotting animal was strong around us. Cornwallis offered Jyoti a handkerchief to cover her face. Joseph stopped when the stench reached a horrible peak. He looked at Cornwallis and then got off his horse, pulling his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose. Cornwallis and I got off our horses and joined Joseph by the edge. As if we counted to three, we all looked over at the same time. I felt my heart stop when I looked over. Down below was the wreckage. Horse and driver still impaled and rotting on the beam that killed them, but no Haley and no Julianna.

"Jyoti," Joseph yelled with glee," We were right. We were right!"

Jyoti laughed from behind her kerchief and she and Joseph threw their arms around each other and laughed and cried with relief.

"That means they are out there somewhere," Cornwallis said. I looked at him. He had tears in his eyes," We have to find them."

He walked around me to Joseph and Jyoti and the three of them stood there chattering in excitement. I could not believe it. Does anything kill those kids? I was relieved they were alive, but my god nothing kills them. It's like they bounce off of everything that hits them.

"Somone burn this rubbish before we all die from that smell," I ordered.

Now that we knew for sure that Haley and Julianna were alive, our new objective was to go out and find them. My only concern was where to start. They could be anywhere and it was also possible that someone found them and took them away. It would take us ages to find them. There was even the possibility that we would never find them. I knew from that moment though that Cornwallis was going to want to find them no matter what. So now on top of war, we had his children to find.


	35. Chapter 36

Julianna's POV

It probably wasn't the best idea for me and Haley to be fleeing the village with some of our bones still broken, but we were far too nervous about the Colonel finding us there to really give it a second thought. We planned our escape carefully. We left while it was still dark with our few supplies. We were going to wait til it was a little lighter but we felt that way earlier was better since we had to use walking sticks. Charles had stayed up waiting for us to come out of our room. He tried once more to persuade us to stay, but it was out of the question.

"We are going to be fine," Haley assured him," Please let us go."

He stepped aside without another word. It has been a few hours since we left and the sun was starting to come up. We kept off the roads in case some red coats came by. Our walk was a slow progress and in all truth we had no clue where we were going. All we were thinking about was getting away from that village.

"I hope they don't find out that we were there," Haley said," I would feel so bad."

"I agree. But I'm pretty sure we left just in time. All we need to worry about now is finding our way back to Middleton Place."

"Do you think Joseph and Jyoti are doing alright?"

"I'm sure they are. I mean if they are aware that we are alive I'm sure they must be happy."

"Do you think the Colonel is bummed out?"

I laughed," I bet he is. Finally rid of two of us just to have us come right back. I'm sure he is heartbroken."

We laughed and then suddenly paused. We both had heard it...pounding hooves. We stopped walking and ducked back into some bushes and watched as a large group of red coats led by none other than Colonel Tavington went riding by. It took about five minutes for the whole dragoon to pass by. I bet anything that they were headed towards the village we had just left.

"Oh yea," I whispered," We left just in time."

* * *

Tavington's POV

Lord Cornwallis and I had split up on the way back to Middleton Place. He took Jyoti and Joseph back to Middleton Place, and I was to go to yet another battle and look for urchin one and two while I was out. We passed through several villages in one night alone. We could not find them anywhere. This village was the last one I would be able to stop at before we would reach the battle site. Like the inhabitants of previous villages I intended on waking the people of this one. I don't care what time it was. I needed answers. We rode through the village firing our weapons into the air. In seconds the people were coming out of their shacks and being surrounded by my men.

"Listen up all of you," I shouted. Anyone who was screaming went silent,"Now, the Lord General Cornwallis's children have gone missing. Word has it that they may have been abducted by a rebel. It is possible that they were brought here. The Lord General wants his children back. If someone knows where they are you had better come forward now."

No one said a word, but stared at me. I pulled out my pistol," I want an answer or I start shooting children. Then I'll move to the adults."

Immediately, frightened mothers pushed their young behind them. One man stepped forward finally, his arms up poorly shielding his wife and children.

"Two girls passed through here yesterday, Sir," he said," They asked for aid and supplies. We tried to get them to stay for proper caring, but they wouldn't stay."

I lowered my weapon," Do you know which way they went? How long ago?"

"They stayed overnight, but left early this morning in that direction."

He pointed behind me. I turned back to him.

"Did they say where they were going?" I asked.

"They mentioned Lord Cornwallis," the man replied," I assume that's where they were going."

I pondered for a moment on this information, then looked back around me at the frightened people.

"I think you should all be on your knees thanking this man," I said," He just saved your children."

The women breathed a sigh of relief and clung harder to their children, some of them sobbing uncontrollably. Without another word I turned my horse around and rode back in the direction I had just come. If they were injured I wonder how far they had gotten, or where they were at this moment. The possibilities were endless.


	36. Chapter 37

Julianna's POV

After walking for god knows how long Haley and i just had to stop. Besides the fact that our broken limbs were starting to ache uncontrollably, we hadn't the slightest clue of where we were. We had lost sight of the road earlier and did not think to look for it again.

"Well we are just so intelligent," Haley said as she struggled to lower herself onto a rock. She cringed as she slowly stretched out her wrapped leg. The bandages were torn in someplaces from when she snagged it on bushes and such. I dropped the bag I was carrying on the ground and sat down next to her.

"Here, let me re-do the wrapping on that for you," I said to her.

"You know how?" She asked.

"Not well, but decent enough to make the walk a bit less painful."

She nodded and sat back while I tore off almost all the old wrappings and cast them aside. Thinking about what doctors did with broken legs in modern times, I assumed that like broken arms they put some kind of support under the wrapping to keep the leg straight. Charles had packed us with knives, and i used those to cut pieces of branch apart and very slowly and sloppily I made braces for Haley's leg.

"Here," I said as I fitted a brace to her leg," Hold that there."

She pressed the wood against her leg and I quickly wrapped it with the extra bandages we had. It took me a few minutes to get her whole leg done, but when I had finished she got up and used her crutches to limp around, testing out the bindings.

"Oh my God that's so much better," she sighed and sat back down," Thank you so much."

"I'm glad it's better," I said.

"Ok," Haley said," Now we should probably fix yours. You shredded those bandages."

I laughed as she began peeling away the torn wraps.

* * *

Cornwallis' POV

I was getting anxious and impatient with the Colonel for taking so long at finding the girls. Joseph and Jyoti were in my quarters everyday waiting with me for any news. I was so convinced that he would find them right away, especially after recieving news that they had been spotted in a village just a few miles away. Joseph and Jyoti seemed to be trying very hard to keep themselves composed. Either that or they were simply relieved that their friends were alive. They don't have a problem being separated as long as they know they are alive. Even now they sat with me in my quarters talking to each other, not giving much attention to anything else.

"No really," Joseph was saying to Jyoti," I had planned it the whole time. I just felt that a capgun wasn't satifying enough, so I hit him with the bookend too."

"Joseph you are a psycho. That's all i can say to that," Jyoti replied.

I moaned loudly and threw myself out of my chair. The two looked at me as I paced by the window muttering all the time," Where are they?"

"Sir," Jyoti said," They are going to be ok. The Colonel will find them and bring them back here."

"If he doesn't kill them first," Joseph muttered. Jyoti elbowed him.

"Not helping," she said.

"The Colonel wouldn't dare touch them," I said," I know he is not that stupid."

Joseph started laughing. I looked at him," Think what you want young man, but I think I know the Colonel a little better than you."

Joseph nodded but continued to laugh. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on ,sir," Jyoti said, pulling my arm," Come sit down. Drink some tea. Relax. They will be found."

* * *

Haley's POV

Julianna and I had intended on resting for only an hour, but that seems to have turned into more than one hour. When we had laid fown to rest the sun was up, and now it was dark and we couldn't see very well. I looked at Julianna who was still sleeping. i leaned down to her.

"Julianna," I whispered," WAKE UP!!!!"

Julianna shot up screaming. When she realized it was only me she clenched her chest breathing heavily and started laughing," Dude you scared the crap out of me."

I laughed too," I know. It's my job. But hey we slept too long."

"I can see that," Julianna replied," But then again what's the hurry? We aren't on a time limit are we?"

I thought about it...no we really weren't...so what was i worried about?

"Well do we have any food?" I asked.

Julianna shuffled through the bag then stopped," You know..this is really pointless. I can't even see."

"I can fix that," I said. I felt around for objects. In a few minutes i had a pile of rocks and grass and leaves(?). I then felt around for two more rocks and when i found them i banged and scraped them together. Sparks flew from them and soon a small fire was going. Julianna continued digging through the bags.

"Moldy bread?" She asked.

"Ew..." I replied.

"Hmm. Well there are some vegetables and....ooooo hello."

"What?" I asked.

"Meat," Julianna said," I could make a stew."

"With what pots?" I asked.

Julianna stared at me for a moment," Just burst my bubbles why don't ya?"

"Sorry," I said with a smirk.

"Well...what if I roasted the meat and....maybe cook the vegetables under it?"

"Hmm...it sounds good."

"Really?"

"Ya," I said," cook me up some grub."

We laughed and Julianna began preparing the meat and veggies. She didn't use it all. What she didn't take she threw back into the bag to store for later.

"Don't know how long we will be out here ya know," she said.

Though the meal was small, it was tastey and very satisfying to my hunger. We sat around our little fire for a while and talked, and then we decided to make up some beds and camp out for the night. We set them up close to each other and laid down and watched the fire die out. We were alseep again before the last embers died out.


	37. Chapter 38

**A few Weeks later. Yes I'm jumping around but I don't care. It's fun and I'm releasing my imagination. **

Tavington's POV

"Damn!" I shouted," Damn, damn, damn!!!!"

The ghost had somehow eluded our trap and gotten away...again. I was not looking forward to the few choice words the Lord General would have for me. In anger I turned my horse around and joined the rest of the Dragoons surrounding the continentals we managed to capture. Some of the men shrank back in response to my approach. Some stared at me with determines looks as if they were trying to seem brave.

"Get these rebel bastards back to Middleton place!" I shouted.

The men were hauled to their feet and ushered away.

"He was right there," I said to Captain Bordon as he rode up next to me," RIght there..."

"We will catch him. Just give it time."

"We have been chasing him for months," I snapped," It's time he was caught!"

I kicked my horse into a trot and steamed in peace. It didn't matter what anyone said. The Ghost was right under my nose and he got away again. I need to catch him and kill him. I need to see his blood on my hands and know that my humiliation on his account was over. The sun was beginning to set and the scene around me began to darken.

"Sir," a soldier rode up next to me. I stopped and stared at him.

"Sir?" he said again.

"What."

He replied by pointing his finger to the trees on my left. From what I could see through the dark, two figures were stumbling slowly out of sight. It looked like a couple of girls. And then I realized it..._the girls!_

_

* * *

_

Haley's POV

"I don't know. After smelling that meat I kinda lost my appetite. I'm good with finding nuts or leaves or something not meat," I was saying.

"It went bad," Julianna said,"That was all that was wrong with it. We didn't have anything to keep it frozen. Which sucks cause I want meat sooooo bad right now."

"Well once we find Middleton again you can chow down on all the meat you want-"

CRACK

The noise made us both jump and throw ourselves to the ground.

"I heard something over here," a mans' voice whispered.

"Shut up or they will hear us," another man said.

"Continentals?" Julianna questioned in a whisper.

"I don't know. I can try to see."

I lifted my body up a little. Right in front of me, their backs turned, were two men. In the dark I could not tell what they were...red coat or continental. I ducked back down. I slapped a hand over Julianna's mouth when she started to talk. Taking the hint she laid silent and not moving.

"They're not here now if they ever were here in the first place. Lets get out of here."

I peaked over the shrubs again to see the figures walking away. Julianna and I did not move for about five minutes. When we were sure they were gone we got up.

"Huh. I think my heart almost fell out of my ass," Julianna said," Scared the daylights out of me."

"Yea," I replied," I couldn't tell which side they were from."

"Yea well I wouldn't want to risk it not being a red coat and get whisked away by more continentals."

I nodded in agreement," Well let's keep going-WOA!"

A hand clenched my elbow and pushed me into a tree. I fell awkwardly to the ground. My leg stung painfully. There was a ton of commotion around me. I heard Julianna grunt and squeak somewhere above me and felt the tree I leaned against shake as her body made contact with it. She fell down next to me. A wave of clicking sounds echoed around us, which told me we were surrounded by guns...lots of guns.

* * *

Tavington's POV

Our group stopped when we heard the commotion a slight distance from where we had just passed. When my men had gone in the grove of trees they had found nothing. Now i was convinced that there was someone back there.

"Spread out," I commanded," If there is going to be an ambush it's not going to be on us. I want ten men guarding the prisoners."

Those that weren't watching the rebels fanned out and moved slowly and silently into the trees. Bordon, Wilkins and I moved in a group of our own. The three of us followed where the sounds had come from; where they were still coming from. Bordon stepped on a pile of dead branches and they crunched loudly under his feet. The sounds stopped. The three of us raised our pistold and cocked them. In a flash the woods were filled with the sounds and flashes from several bayonets and pistols. Next thing I knew I was diving out of the way of six horses that had come barreling out of no where.

"COlonel! THE GIRLS! They have the girls!" Bordon yelled.

I rolled over and saw on one of the horses Haley being held by a continental, and Julianna struggling pathetically with the leader. They almost were out of my sight when gun fire caused them to swirve their steeds around, and my heart leaped in surprise, anger, and excitement. It was the Ghost and his son who held Haley and Julianna. I took aim at the Ghost and fired, but I hit another man instead. For a moment he made eye contact with me, clutched Julianna tighter and went in the other direction.

"After them! Quickly!" I yelled. I ran to my horse and jumped on. Without sparing a second I was in persuit of them, Bordon and Wilkins hot on my tail with other members of the dragoons following a bit behind. We found ourselves being rained on in every direction with bullets. I saw several men fall from their horses but I kept going, firing shots and killing whoever was in my path. In minutes the Ghost was gone. I had to fall back before I was shot too. He got away again and with the girls.

"How?" I asked myself.

"Sir," Bordon rode up beside me," Are you hit?"

"No," I replied, still staring at the empty road," Did any prisoners escape?"

"Luckily no, sir. All are still in custody."

"Good," I replied," I'm sure Lord Cornwallis will take his anger out on one or more of them when he finds out about this."

I turned my horse around, ordered the men to get back in lines and we continued down the road to Middleton place. On the plus side, Haley and Julianna really were still alive, and I knew what to do to find them.


	38. Chapter 39

Julianna's POV

Fuck me! that's all I can say about the situation that Haley and I are now in. Why does this guy have to keep interfering? He was really starting to irritate me....like crazy. And thanks to his lemmings, my leg was hurting like crazy as we rode to God knows where. It turns out we were on our way back to the spanish mission. Haley fought and argued with Gabe Martin the whole way back. She also was crying some. I'm sure it was because of her arm, which had been slammed hard against that tree. When we finally reached the Mission, Ben pulled me slowly and carefully off his horse and helped to sit down. I had to admit that my eyes were tearing some too because of the pain I was now enduring.

"I'm sorry," he said, noticing the tears," I didn't mean to hurt you. We had to move quickly or the Col. would have found you."

"Did it ever occur to you that him finding us was a good thing?" I snapped," He saw you take us! He will take it out on the people closest to you. He will do whatever it takes to find us."

"Are you honestly still convinced that the Lord General cares for you?" Ben asked," Look at the condition you are in? You and Haley both. Do you call that love?"

"If I recall correctly," Haley said," It was a continental who drove the wagon over the side, not Cornwallis."

Ben did not answer. He knew she was right, and he was cornered. It was not Cornwallis's fault that we went over the side of that hill. Why couldn't anyone understaind that we needed to go back to Cornwallis?

"I'm not letting you go back to him," Ben said. Haley and i both snapped our heads in his direction," I'm sorry. But if i let you go back he will just cause you more injury."

"You can't hold us forever," Haley snapped.

"I bet I can," he replied and walked away, but not before ordering some men to guard us.

* * *

Tavington's POV

"He did WHAT?" Cornwallis screeched, casuing Joseph's head to twitch.

"He snatched them Lord COrnwallis," I said," We had just found them and were in the process of retrieving them when he ambushed us and took them."

"That son of a-"

"Joseph," Jyoti said," There is a lady present."

"Sorry," Joseph replied.

"Send out riders to track them down," Cornwallis said.

"Sir, if i may," I said," I think I may know how to locate them."

"Fine," Cornwallis waved his hand in front of me while he paced around. He then paused and turned to me," How were they?"

"Other than the broken limbs, sir, they looked quite healthy."

Joseph and Jyoti both let out a sigh of relief. Cornwallis seemed to brighten up for a split second. Then he was angry again.

"I don't care how or what it takes, Colonel. Find the girls and bring them back."

* * *

Haley's POV

It's so inconvieniant to have broken limbs at a time like this. We couldn't even try to think of ways to get away, so we found ways to amuse ourselves instead. As a man walked by us, Julianna stuck out her good leg and we giggled as he yelled in surprise and did a face-plant in the dirt. Julianna tucked her leg back under her broken one right as Gabe and Ben came running through the archway.

"What happened," Ben asked.

"Sorry," the man said," I must have tripped over something."

Gabe immediately looked to me and Julianna who stared innocently at him.

"Did one of you two do it?" he asked.

"With what limb?" I asked sarcastlically.

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. The man got up again and walked around behind us.

"Are you two comfortable," Ben asked.

"Don't attempt to suck up Ghost," I said," We still want to go back to Cornwallis."

"That's fine," Ben replied,"But I am just as persistant. I refuse to have you breaking anymore bones over him."

"Wha-" Julianna began but I glanced at her and she fell silent.

"I think you will see where I'm coming from in time," Ben said as he and Gabe walked away.

* * *

Gabriel's POV

"Father," I said," Must we hold them agaisnt their will? They don't want to stay."

"They don't understand the danger they have put themselves in," father replied.

"i think they do, or they wouldn't have gotten themselves involved with the Col. in the first place."

"Yes well," father said, turning to look back at the girls," I know for a fact that Cornwallis is just using them for their information. Perhaps if we can get on their good sides, we can get some information too."

I grunted at him," Good luck with that."


	39. Chapter 40

Joseph's POV

I sat at my desk alonw in my room just thinking. I had been there for a few hours...ever since the Col. told us that the Ghost had taken Haley and Julianna. The thing that had me the most is that Tavington had actually seen them, and that other than their injuries they were fine. I was more anxious than ever to see them again. Life was so boring without them here to help me drive a poor unsuspecting victim up the wall. As I sat there, I suddenly had the urge to write, so I did. I wrote letter after letter to my two missing friends, all of which I tore and crumpled up and threw across the room. It's not like they would see the letters anyway. I guess it was just something to keep me occupied. It worked but not for very long. Writing with a quill gave me writers cramp faster than a pen or pencil. Thinking about pens and pencils gave the idea of trying to construct my own pencil. It was just wood and charcoal right? I thought it was worth a try so I set to work on my project.

* * *

Haley's POV

Julianna and I were at a complete loss of what we should do to escape from the Ghost. Three things made it difficult to get away: Our broken bones; the guards (if that's what they want to be called); and the fact that if the militia had to leave the spanish mission, we would be forced to ride with the Ghost and his son. It had been a few weeks since our accident-maybe more than that-but I was beginning to wonder if our fractures had healed up enough that we didn't need bandages anymore. Julianna had been curious about it as well. One day the militia had traveled away from the mission again. They made camp in the forest, and while they worked, Julianna and I began peeling away our bandages and tossing them aside. I stretched out slowly. It stung a little from my arm being bent for so long, but otherwise it felt fine and not broken. Julianna got up, causing the guard to jump up, but sat back down once he saw that she was only testing her leg.

"How does it feel?" I asked her.

"Stings," she said," A little wobbly. How's your arm?"

"Feels good," I replied," I think it's all better."

Julianna sat back down slowly. She then spoke in a low voice," Once we are stronger we can better plan an escape. If we could do it to the Col. we can do it to this militia."

"I agree. We just need to be more patient. I suppose I can tolerate a few more days."

"It may be longer," Julianna said," I don't know."

"Yeah....We will figure it out though." The two of us fell silent when the Ghost-or Benjamin or whatever-approached us.

"I see you removed your bandages," he said. We stared at him.

"How do you feel?" He asked me. Again I merely sat and glared at him. He looked at Julianna," Does your leg feel ok?"

Julianna made a noise in her throat and looked the other way. We knew what he was doing. He thinks that if he gets on our good side that we will be friends or something. It's not going to happen. He was wasting his time as much as ours. He finally gave up and walked away. In time Julianna and I would be strong again, and then we are going to escape. We were going to make him look like a moron. The Col. would love that.

* * *

Jyoti

I Stood by my window and watched as the Col. and the Dragoon made ready to set out on a raid slash search party. As he spoke to his men, his eyes suddenly traveled and locked on mine. I felt my cheeks burning and quickly backed away from the window. He seemed to be looking at me a lot lately. Since the first day I arrived here to be exact. I suppose I had been looking at him too, but only short glances. For some reason I had the feeling that his dedication to finding Haley and Julianna was more for my approval than the approval of the Lord General or for any personal gain...unless getting my approval counts as a personal gain. I went back to the window to find that they soldiers were already off the property and out of sight down the road. Watching the Col. disappear gave me the goosebumps. Could it be that i was becoming more than just a 'fan' of him? Could it be that I was falling in love with him? The question burned and repeated itself over and over again in my head, and had me so distracted that I plowed into the Lord Gen. while walking down the hall. I gave a shout of surprise as I fell to the floor.

"O," I said as I looked up at Cornwallis," Forgive me sir. I was so lost in my thoughts I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"It's quite alright miss Jyoti," he replied pleasantly as he helped me to my feet," It happens to us all once in a while. Tell me what has you so distracted?"

"I'm not quite sure," I replied carefully," Just many thoughts all jumbled in my mind. I can hardly make them out. I was distracted by trying to sort them I suppose."

He eyed me," Well it makes sense. I can't tell you how many times that has happened to me."

"Has it occured recently Lord Cornwallis?"

"No, not recently. I anticipate it happening soon though," he chuckled and I smiled. He escorted me to my quarters where he left me to give his attention to other matters.


End file.
